Como Perder James
by Beatriz Evans
Summary: Tradução de: How To Lose James. Lily está cansada de James, então quando a sugestão de o namorar e o dispensar depois aparece, ela faz exatamente isso. Será que ela vai se apaixonar no processo?
1. A Aposta

Essa fic é uma tradução da fic **How to Lose James**, escrita por Loves to dance.

**Disclaimer**: Que nenhum dos personagens me pertence ou pertence a Loves to dance (seria ele/ela um homem ou uma mulher? OMG, dúvida cruel. Quem souber, por favor me ajude a solucionar o mistério) você estão cansados de saber, né não? Então ta não vou repetir aqui. Ah! A fanfic é inspirada no filme Como Perder Um Homem Em Dez Dias. Super legal o filme, você já viu?

**Primeiro Capítulo - A Aposta**

"Sétimo ano, dá pra acreditar que já estamos aqui?" James Potter perguntou para seus três melhores amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

Era o primeiro dia letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e era o último ano dos Marotos. E agora, eles estavam no Expresso de Hogwarts, indo de trem para suas escola preferida.

"Eu sei, é difícil de acreditar que nós não fomos expulsos ainda," Sirius Black disse com uma gargalhada. Existia um tipo de atrativo nele quando ele gargalhava. Ele ficava charmoso e sedutor, tudo ao mesmo tempo, fazendo as meninas enlouquecerem. Isso e seu maravilhoso cabelo preto e os olhos castanhos de cachorrinho.

Isso era verdade. Os quatro garotos inventaram um grupo, onde se auto denominavam os Marotos. E como um grupo, eles provavelmente haviam descumprido mais regras que o resto todo da escola juntos. Eles estavam sempre espionando fora do castelo até altas horas, ou indo até a cozinha para lanches noturnos. Sem mencionar a constante prática de azararão em seus colegas.

"Eu ainda não acredito que o Dumbledore realmente te nomeou Monitor Chefe, Pontas!", Peter disse. Ele tirou seus cabelos loiros de cima dos olhos azuis cor de água enquanto falava, um movimento que ele fazia sempre.

Pontas era o apelido de James. Aconteceu há uns anos atrás, a maior coisa que os Marotos jamais fizeram. Sabe, Remus era um lobisomem. Uma vez por mês ele era obrigado a deixar a região do castelo para se transformar sem machucar alguém. Isso não foi muito bem aceito por seus melhores amigos. Eles odiavam pensar que o amigo deles tinha que ficar sozinho durante a lua cheia.

E para deter isso, eles bolaram um plano. Um plano que era muito perigoso e muito ilegal. Mas eles não se importaram com isso. James, Sirius e Peter viravam Animagos. James podia se transformar em um cervo, Sirius em um cachorro e Peter em um rato. Então, desde quando era possível se transformar em animagos, eles acompanhavam Remus durante a transformação, uma vez por mês.

"É, sério, ele deve estar meio biruta", Sirius disse.

"Eu sei", James admitiu, ele também estava imaginando o que possuiu seu Diretor para nomeá-lo Monitor Chefe. A única coisa boa sobre isso era que Lily Evans seria com certeza nomeada como Monitora Chefe.

James sorriu só de pensar nela. Ela tinha um maravilhoso cabelo ruivo e estava no mesmo ano que eles, também como na casa da Grifinória. Ela tinha olhos no formato de amêndoas verdes e fazia qualquer garoto

cair de amor por ela só com um olhar. Lily tinha perfeitos dentes brancos que iluminavam qualquer lugar que ela passava com seu sorriso.

Ela era perfeita, e James já sabia que a amava. O único problema é que o sentimento não era recíproco. Ele tinha começado a correr atrás dela desde o quinto ano. Ele era charmoso quando ela estava por perto, ele se mostrava mesmo quando não queria. Ainda assim, ela não dava a ele o tempo algum.

Na verdade, ela era a única garota de toda a Hogwarts que não daria a James Potter ou qualquer outro Maroto um tempo. Ela não suportava nenhum dele, até Remus que era com certeza o mais responsável dos quatro. Ele parecia mesmo o mais responsável, com seu cabelo cor de leite com chocolate e seus calmos olhos castanhos. Mas Lily não gostava dele também.

Ela era diferente, muito diferente. Ela não era iludida pelo cabelo bagunçado de James, nem por seus olhos castanhos, um metro de oitenta de altura, notas excelentes, ou até pelo fato que ele foi eleito para ser capitão do time de Quadribol no sexto ano. Ela não ligava para sua aparência ou para seu sorriso que deixava a maioria das garotas loucas. Não, Lily Evans não era apenas diferente, ela era longe de ser comum. Ela era isso e muito mais que atraia ele a ela.

"Pensando em uma certa Senhorita Evans?" , Remus perguntou.

James voltou a realidade, corado e respondeu, "Como você sabia?"

"Bem, pra começar você estava viajando", Remus lhe disse.

"E nós estávamos falando de você ser o Monitor Chefe e ela é obviamente a Monitora Chefe", Sirius completou.

"E, quando você não está pensando na Evans?" Peter disse, não era uma pergunta, mas sim como um comunicado.

"Tá, você me pegou, James disse a ele. Eu posso dizer, então, que esse ano será diferente. Esse será o ano que ela vai sair comigo".

Todos os três amigos começaram a rir furiosamente depois dessa afirmação. Lily Evans, sair com James Potter, ótima chance. Toda vez que James pedia para sair com ela, ela vinha com respostas brilhantes como que preferia namorar a Lula Gigante, ou que preferia namorar o Snape. E essas duas coisas eram definitivamente o fim do poço, especialmente o Snape.

Severus Snape era também do mesmo ano que eles, mas ele pertencia a casa da Sonserina. A casa em que quase todos os bruxos das trevas se formavam. James sempre dizia que se ele fosse escolhido para a

Sonserina, ele sairia de Hogwarts e aprenderia os feitiços em casa com a sua mãe. Snape era com certeza o garoto mais nojento de todo seu ano. Parecia que ele nunca tomava banho, olhando pelo seu cabelo seboso. Snape era também o alvo favorito dos Marotos. Sempre era pendurado de cabeça para baixo em uma árvore ou azarado até precisar ir até a Ala Hospitalar.

A maioria dos alunos adorava vê-los aprontar em cima do Snape, até gente da Sonserina. Ele era tão estranho. A única aluna que não gostava de o ver sendo azarado era Lily Evans. Ela parava os Marotos toda vez que eles faziam isso, só para ser chamada de Sangue Ruim por Snape.

Ainda que ele a chamasse seu sobrenome de sujo, por ela ser de uma família trouxa, ela sempre ficava do lado dele, ou de qualquer outro aluno que os Marotos brincassem. Ela era muito boa, sempre querendo proteger o mundo de qualquer perigo, incluindo de seus colegas de classe.

É sério, James disse enquanto cruzava os braços. Os amigos dele ainda estavam rindo com a possibilidade dela dar a ele uma chance.

"O que te faz pensar que ela vai ao menos pensar em aceitar?", Remus perguntou, fazendo seu máximo para parar de rir.

"Por que eu sou exatamente o tipo de cara que ela precisa. Eu sou inteligente, talentoso, bonito", James começou.

"E modesto também", Peter brincou.

"Ah, cala a boca", James disse, meio brincando, "Sério, eu sou o que ela precisa. Eu sei o que uma mulher quer, eu sei como agrada-las. Eu sei quando conforta-las. Eu sei como me colocar dentro do coração delas. Eu posso fazer qualquer mulher se apaixonar por mim".

"Então por que ela ainda não saiu com você ainda? Você está atrás dela por três anos já", Remo disse.

"Sim, mas veja você, eu agora tenho experiência. Maturidade", James disse a seus amigos.

Com o que ele disse, os três começaram a rir sem parar de novo. James Potter, maduro? Até parece. Ele ainda achava que colocar bombas de bosta no corredor era a coisa mais legal de Hogwarts, isso e ver o zelador limpara depois.

"Eu não estou brincando, até meus pais disseram que eu amadureci muito esse verão", James disse.

"Mas você está esquecendo que eles estavam um pouco bêbados nessa hora", Sirius o lembrou. Ele vive com os Potters todo o verão e feriados desde o quinto ano, quando os próprios pais o deserdaram por que ele não querer se juntar ao mais temido bruxo das trevas, Lorde Voldemort, na sua conquista para eliminar todos os trouxas e bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas.

"Bem, mesmo que eles estivessem um pouco embriagados, eles ainda disseram", James protestou.

"Isso não conta", Remus disse, concordando com Sirius.

"Eu ainda posso conquistá-la, sei que posso", James declarou.

"Sério?", Sirius perguntou debilmente.

"É", James respondeu.

"Bem, se você acha mesmo que consegue namorar a Lily Evans, então eu acho que nós deveríamos nos intrometer um pouquinho", Sirius respondeu.

"Que tipo de intromissão?" James perguntou, ele estava curioso.

"Então, se você conseguir fazer com que a Lily Evans saia com você em menos de dez dias, você vence", Sirius

disse.

"Dez dias?"

"Aham", Sirius respondeu.

"Eu acho que isso é um pouco injusto", Remus se intrometeu.

"Valeu, Aluado", James disse a Remus, sendo Aluado seu apelido pelo fato que ele era um lobisomem.

"Dez dias não é um tempo muito longo, pelo menos não para o começo do ano. Se fosse alguns meses depois das aulas começarem, eu diria que seria um tempo ótimo para a aposta, mas não agora", Remo completou.

"Ta, tudo bem", Sirius disse.

"Ta, então o que, você vai me dar um mês?", James perguntou.

"Não, eu tenho outra idéia", Sirius respondeu. "Se você conseguir que a Lily Evans saia com você durante o ano, você vence".

"Você vai dar a ele o ano todo?" Remus perguntou, bem surpreso por isso.

"Sim", Sirius respondeu.

"Qual é a contrapartida?", James perguntou, sabendo que era muito bom pra ser verdade.

"Depois de dez dias, ela tem que estar apaixonada por você". Sirius respondeu.

"Amar ele?" Pedro perguntou.

"É, quero dizer, Pontas, você mesmo disse, você sabe como fazer uma mulher se apaixonar por você", Sirius disse, lembrando a conversa que aconteceu há dois minutos.

"O que eu ganho?" James perguntou.

"Cinqüenta galeões, mas só se ela estiver apaixonada por você ele", respondeu.

"James, você tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?", Remus perguntou.

"Tenho, o que pode acontecer de ruim?"

"Bom, pra começar, ela pode descobrir sobre a aposta", Remus disse.

"Relaxa, vai ficar tudo bem. E sem fazer esforço nenhum, eu vou ser cinqüenta galeões mais rico", James respondeu e depois complementou, "Agora, se você me permite, eu tenho que me encontrar com os escolhidos e a Monitora Chefe por um segundo". Os três meninos assistiram enquanto ele se levantava e batia a porta atrás dele.

"Dez galeões que ela não vai sair com ele jamais", Remus disse.

O segundo capítulo sai assim que eu terminar a tradução (duhhh. xD), e

como eu estou de férias, não vai demorar muito. Comentem!

Beijos.


	2. O Plano

Essa fic é uma tradução da fic **How to Lose James**, escrita por Loves to dance.

**Disclaimer**: Tia Jo, dona de T-U-D-O. Que injustiça, cara. Poxa, a história tava quase saindo quando ela lançou a Pedra Filosofal. Faltava só o nome do vilão na minha história. Não gostei do "Voldemort". É feio ¬¬ fazer o que. Ahh... a fic é baseada no filme Como Perder Um Homem Em 10 Dias.

**Segundo Capítulo – O Plano**

Lily Evans respirou fundo enquanto embarcava no trem de Hogwarts. Ela estava voltando, finalmente, para a escola que conhecia e tanto amava. E esse ano, ela sabia que ia ser o melhor de todos. Não era somente o ultimo ano dela na escola, ela tinha sido nomeada Monitora Chefe.

"Lily!" gritou a voz familiar de uma de suas melhores amigas, Kelsey Newman.

"Kelsey!" Lily gritou de volta. As duas garotas se abraçaram lá mesmo no trem, bloqueando a passagem de todos para as cabines.

Depois que se separaram, Lily observou a amiga. Ela estava linda; dois meses nos Estados Unidos a fizeram muito bem. Os cabelos longos, castanhos e formais agora estavam alcançando os ombros. Ela tinha mexas loiras e castanhas também, fazendo a parecer não só linda, mas muito mais madura. Seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhando de alegria com o pensamento de reencontrar suas amigas, combinando com a expressão de Lily.

"Oh uau, como você está?" Lily perguntou.

"Super, os Estados Unidos eram muito legal, mal posso esperar pra ate contra tudo!" Kelsey respondeu.

"Ei, vocês duas, vão vir se sentar ou o que!"

Lily e Kelsey se viraram e viram Samantha Henderson na porta de uma cabine. Ela estava apoiando sua alta figura contra o batente da porta, e um sorriso enorme estava no seu rosto. Ela também estava com o cabelo mudado. Ao invés de seu loiro e enrolado cabelo na altura do ombro que sempre estava preso em um coque ou em um rabo-de-cavalo, ele estava agora solto. Não somente solto, estava também mais cumprido, alcançando um pouco mais da metade das costas. Seus olhos azuis estavam cintilantes, como sempre, quando viu as amigas.

"Sam!", Lily e Kelsey chamaram enquanto deixavam as bagagens no meio do corredor para abraçar a amiga.

Era difícil de imaginar que as três meninas não tinham se visto por três meses, mas era verdade. Kelsey foi para os Estados Unidos para visitar seu pai. Seus pais tinham se divorciado no outro ano e o pai tinha se mudado para os EUA dizendo que nunca mais queria ver a mãe dela outra vez. Kelsey estava muito triste antes, mas está melhor agora. Ela passou os feriados com a mãe na Inglaterra, como o mês de Julho. Depois ela foi para os Estados Unidos para passar dois meses das ferias de verão com seu pai.

Quanto para Sam, bem, seu pai viajava mais do que qualquer pessoa que Lily jamais conhecera. Ele era um fotógrafo, e a mãe de Sam era dona de casa. Então ela, seu irmão e sua irmã eram levados, todas as férias de verão para lugares exóticos. Esse ano ela escreveu para Lily de países como Egito, Hong Kong, a cidade de Nova Iorque, Brasil e Nova Zelândia.

Quanto para Lily, ela passou o verão todo em casa. Trancou-se no escritório do pai, por um tempo fazendo coisas fáceis como organizar arquivos. Era muito chato o trabalho, especialmente por que usar mágica não era permitido.

As três garotas estavam muito felizes de se ver e de estar nas suas segundas casas de novo.

Assim que elas entraram na cabine, a fofoca começou.

"Eu conheci um menino lindo nos Estados Unidos," Kelsey disse. "Ele era alto e loiro e tinha um olho que valia a pena morrer pra ter e aquele sotaque muito fofo que as pessoas em Wiscosin têm!"

"Você, hmm... fez alguma coisa com ele?" Lily perguntou.

"Não," Kelsey disse desanimada. "Ele tinha namorada, mas eu juro, se ele não tivesse, ah uau."

"Claro," Sam disse.

"E vocês, tiveram alguma coisa?" Kelsey perguntou.

"Bom, quando eu estava na Nova Zelândia, eu conheci um menino muito fofo, e ele era solteiro, ou era até a gente se conhecer" Sam respondeu piscando um olho.

"Ah, sai daqui" Kelsey disse sarcasticamente.

"Certo, agora eu tenho que ir para a cabine dos monitores. Conhecer o Monitor Chefe e dizer para os calouros as regras," Lily disse as amigas.

"Ah é, quem você acha que é o Monitor Chefe?" Kelsey perguntou.

"Sei lá, mas eu conto a vocês quando eu voltar," Lily respondeu.

Ela então saiu da cabine e caminhou para o final do trem. Quando chegou à última porta a direita, parou, abrindo e entrando. Era exatamente como ela se lembrava. Ela estivera lá duas vezes antes para as reuniões da monitoria do quinto e sexto ano. Os assentos eram feitos de couro verdadeiro e não de falso, como o resto do trem. Era maior também, podiam caber vinte pessoas se necessário, ao contrário do resto das cabines do trem que cabiam oito, no máximo.

Ela se sentou e esperou. Como sempre, ela era pontual ao chegar ao seu destino, sempre a primeira a chegar. Ela esperou avidamente para ver quem era o Monitor Chefe, pensando em todas as possibilidades.

Talvez pudesse ser Darren Jones da Corvinal. Ele era adorável. Tinha um cabelo castanho encaracolado e lindos olhos azuis. Na verdade, era parecia mais que tinha quinze anos do que dezessete, mas mesmo assim, ele era um garoto adorável. Ele era legal também, e muito educado. Ele sempre se referia a adultos como "senhor" e "senhorita".

Mas, sua aparência infantil não ganhava a autoridade de muitos alunos de Hogwarts. Lily se lembrou que no ano passando, quando ele estava tentando dizer a uma garota do quarto ano que ela tinha quebrado as regras, foi azarado pela menina e precisou ir à Ala Hospitalar. Não, Dumbledore não ia escolhe-lo para ser Monitor Chefe.

Enquanto Lily pensava, mais e mais sabia que a escolha obviamente era William Ruggles, da casa da Lufa-Lufa. Ele era forte, dependente, e tirava notas boas. Sem mencionar que ele era bastante atraente. Ele tinha maravilhosos olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. Claro, Lily nunca iria namorá-lo por que ele estava fora de seu grupo de amigos. Sam o namorou por uns dois meses no quinto ano e nunca alguém namora o ex-namorado de alguém. Era simplesmente errado.

Lily olhou para cima quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Ela fez uma careta quando viu os cabelos negros e bagunçados de James Potter entrando na cabine.

"Potter, essa é a cabine dos Monitores Chefes," Lily lhe disse.

"Eu sei," ele respondeu, olhando-a de cima a baixo enquanto ela falava. Ele não podia evitar, mas pensar que ela estava linda, mais do que antes. Ela estava com uma marca de biquíni do sol verão, e falhou ao tentar esconder com sua pequena camiseta e saia.

"Você tem que sair," ela anunciou.

"Não eu não tenho," ele a informou. Suas mãos foram imediatamente para seu cabelo enquanto ele falava, bagunçando-o mais do que já estava.

"Potter, só a Monitora, o Monitor Chefe e os novos monitores tem permissão de estar aqui" Lily o informou.

"Eu sei muito bem das regras," ele disse a ela, fazendo máximo para parecer maduro e legal.

"Então saia logo daqui," ela disse, praticamente gritando com ele.

"Relaxa," ele disse, e mais uma vez suas mãos indo ao seu cabelo.

"Sai daqui."

"Eu sou Monitor Chefe," ele disse com uma risada marota vaidosa aparecendo em seu rosto.

Ela gelou. De todas as coisas que ela esperava ouvir, essa estava bem no final de sua lista. James Potter era Monitor Chefe, impossível. Dumbledore nunca iria transformar alguém bagunceiro como James Potter em Monitor Chefe.

"Você tá me zoando," ela disse.

"Nah," ele respondeu, sorrindo gentilmente pra ela.

Logo depois os monitores entraram na cabine e Lily e James precisaram interromper a conversa. Lily agiu como se nada a perturbasse, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que James Potter de todas as pessoas existentes era o Monitor Chefe.

Ela odiou o fato de ter que passar tempo com ele, só de estar na mesma escola com ele era difícil demais. Mas agora ela iria ter que agüentar as piadas idiotas dele o tempo todo. O ultimo ano dela em Hogwarts vai estar arruinado, tudo graças a ele.

"Tudo bem, vocês podem ir agora," James disse aos monitores.

"Tá, escute aqui, Potter," Lily disse se virando para ele quando todos tinham ido embora. "Eu me esforcei pra caramba pra ser a Monitora Chefe, e você não vai estragar tudo agora pra mim, entendeu?"

"O que te faz pensar que eu estragaria tudo?"

"Você realmente perguntou aquilo?"

"Evans, só tente ser legal," ele disse.

"Potter, não force," ela respondeu. "Quanto menos tempo a gente ficar juntos, melhor".

"Ai, Evans, essa machucou. Eu pensei que você queria que nós fossemos melhores amigos," ele disse brincando.

"Cala a boca, Potter," ela repreendeu. Então ela se encaminhou em direção da porta, querendo mais do que tudo se livrar de James Potter, pelo menos por agora.

"Oh, Evans," ele disse.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, se virando para encará-lo.

"Você quer sair comigo?" ele perguntou, a risada marota voltando em seu rosto mais uma vez.

"Eu preferiria beijar a bunda de um homem cabeludo," ela respondeu sem ao menos pensar em assimilar a pergunta.

"Certo, a gente se vê por aí, então", ele falou pra ela pensando que talvez não seja tão fácil assim vencer essa aposta.

Lily não se incomodou em escutar o ultimo comentário dele, e correu para a cabine que dividia com Kelsey e Sam, querendo nada mais do que desabafar com as amigas sobre sua atual situação.

Quando ela entrou na cabine, abriu a porta com toda a força e a fechou com um baque. Kelsey e Sam tiveram que se afastar um pouco por causa do barulho e as duas olharam para Lily enquanto ela sentava, de pernas cruzadas, olhando para a janela.

"Então, hmmm, quem é o Monitor Chefe?" Sam perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Potter," Lily rangeu.

"Potter?" Sam e Kelsey disseram em uníssono.

"É, Potter," Lily esclareceu.

"Como?" Sam perguntou.

"Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber," Lily disse. "Quer dizer, o Dumbledore estava tendo colapsos quando distribuiu os cargos?"

"Parece que sim," Kelsey disse, ainda em choque que um Maroto poderia ser Monitor Chefe. Ela pensou que poderia ser algum tipo de afronta ao grupo, dar a eles qualquer cargo que exigisse responsabilidade.

"Bem, quem sabe ele está diferente," Sam palpitou.

"Potter, diferente? Ah tá. Ele continua aquele burro arrogante e cabeça-dura que sempre foi," Lily disse.

"Que pena, Lils," Kelsey disse.

"Ele não está nem um pouco diferente," Lily rangeu, ignorando o comentário de Kelsey. "Nós nem atingimos os portões de Hogwarts e ele já me convidou pra sair!"

"Já? Isso tem que ser um tipo de recorde," Sam declarou. Ano passado James convidou Lily pra sair enquanto os alunos novos estavam sendo sorteados para suas casas, e todas as garotas acharam isso péssimo. Mas agora ele tinha se superado.

"Sabe, eu não sei o que eu faço. Eu vou ter que conviver com ele fora da sala e ver ele em sala é muito mais do que eu gostaria," Lily confessou.

"Eu sei, Lils," Sam disse a ela, mostrando seu olhar simpático.

"Mas agora, bem, agora eu tenho que planejar as coisas com ele! Eu tenho que decidir coisas, comandar reunião dos monitores, tudo. E eu tenho que dizer, isso é chato, totalmente chato."

"Que pena," Kelsey disse mais uma vez.

"Ah meu Deus, aquele garoto, eu juro, vai ter que se esforçar muito," Lily disse, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Talvez não seja assim tão ruim," Sam disse.

"Tão ruim assim? Tão ruim? Você está me zoando! Vai ser um pesadelo! É de James Potter que estamos falando, o garoto que se eu pudesse, criaria uma barreira entre nós," Lily rangeu.

"É, ela tem sim um propósito." Kelsey apontou.

"Quero dizer, ele é o cara que provavelmente me convidou pra sair umas três mil vezes nos últimos dois anos! Ele é o maldito que pensa que é demais, mas na verdade, é um idiota insensível. Ele é o cara que azara qualquer um que fique a dez passos dele! Ele é o cara que azarou Andrew Johson ano passado só por que ele me convidou para ir a Hogsmade comigo!" Lily disse, jogando as mãos pra cima quando acabou de falar.

"Aham, e não esquece que ele azarou Warner Perkins aquela vez ano passado," Kelsey adicionou.

"Valeu, Kelsey, valeu," Lily disse.

"Só fazendo meu trabalho," ela respondeu docemente.

"Ah, gente, o que eu vou fazer?" Lily perguntou, escorregando do assento que estava.

"Namorar ele", Sam respondeu simplesmente.

Lily sentou-se direito e Kelsey virou a cabeça para olhar a amiga. As duas meninas perguntaram "O quê?".

"Namorar ele," Sam respondeu de novo, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

"Sam, você tá doida? Eu acabei de dizer que ele é impossível, irritante, um idiota, e que eu não o suporto," Lily a lembrou.

"Exatamente! Então você o namora, e ele percebe como vocês não são feitos um para o outro!" Sam respondeu.

"Você está esquecendo de uma coisa super importante" Kelsey declarou, "Ele conhece a Lily. Conhece há seis anos. E não pense que por namorar com ela ele vai mudar de idéia."

"É," Lily concordou.

"Eu sei disso," Sam respondeu, e depois acrescentou, "Por isso você não vai ser você mesma".

"Sam, eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar" Lily disse a ela.

"Tá, escute, Potter gosta de você Lily. Gosta de exatamente tudo sobre você. Mas o que ele não gosta, é também, o não-você", Sam respondeu.

"Eu ainda não entendi," Lily disse.

Kelsey começou a entender, captando o plano da Sam. "Lily, faça tudo o que sabemos que os garotos não gostam".

"Isso vai o fazer correr de você, e não correr para você" Sam.

"Seja pegajosa, use linguagem de bebê, faça tudo que os garotos odeiam," Kelsey informou.

"Mas, mas isso não sou eu de forma alguma."

"Mas ele não sabe disso. Ele não sabe como você é com os meninos que sai." Sam disse.

"É, você o fará entender o quanto errado estava sobre você", Kelsey disse, "Ele vai parar de te encher pelo resto do ano".

"Dê a ele dez dias, e ele vai desejar nunca ter nascido," Sam adicionou.

"Dez dias, por quê?" Lily perguntou.

"Uma semana é muito pouco, duas semanas é muito, mas, dez dias, dez dias é tempo suficiente para deixá-lo maluco," Sam respondeu.

Lily sorriu. Ela finalmente ia se livrar de James Potter. Ele finalmente pararia de importuná-la e ela nunca mais iria ter que lidar com ele. Em dez dias, ela iria perder James Potter.

I I I I I I I I I

Sabe que eu descobri uma coisa legal no Tem uma coisinha que a gente aperta que chama "Stats" no painel dos autores. E os "stats" mostram quantas pessoas visitaram a página da sua história. E acredita que eu vi lá 61 cliques e recebi UM comentário? Pois é. Pra você ver o que é uma tradutora abandonada... Vai gente... eu só peço um: "cara, que história legal, que bom que você traduziu e etc..." ou "gostei, xau" DUAS PALAVRAS! Estimulo, vai! É tão emocionante receber e-mails com as suas reviws:DDD por favor...

Lola Black June, honra tenho EU de receber a sua reviw! Ameiii! E olha, eu tenho raiva do Floreios e Borrões, por que eu postava lá e era um sacrifício. Não entro naquele site nunca mais, se você me entende : mas hein, continua lendo, querida! Digamos que eu dediquei esse capítulo a você dessa vez. Beijos!


	3. Tracey & Rina

Essa fic é uma tradução da fic **How to Lose James**, escrita por Loves to dance.

**Disclaimer**: Ai. Tudo é meu. MEU MEU MEU MEU. Vai me processar, hein! Vai, vai? CAI NO FIGHT IRMÃO!

**Terceiro Capítulo – Tracey & Rina**

"Você já convidou ela pra sair?" Peter perguntou.

"Aham," James respondeu enquanto os quarto garotos entravam no Salão Principal para a inicialização da cerimônia de volta as aulas.

"Você é um idiota, cara," Remus o informou quando chegaram à mesa da Grifinória.

"Valeu, Aluado," James respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Por que isso demora tanto?" Sirius perguntou, apertando sua barriga enquanto falava.

Os três amigos riram do seu comentário. Todo ano desde o segundo ano deles em Hogwarts, Sirius sempre passava a viagem de trem fantasiando sobre o banquete. Quando entraram no Salão Principal, Sirius estava faminto. Por toda a cerimônia do sorteamento dos novos alunos, seu estômago ia roncar. Mesmo quando o ano novo ia para sua casa, ele não ficava tão entusiasmado como os outros alunos. Era só o banquete maravilhoso que o fazia ficar morrendo de fome.

"Ei, olha, um cara novo," Peter comentou enquanto apontava para onde os professores estavam sentados.

O resto dos Marotos viraram suas cabeças na direção do dedo de Peter. Havia um novo professor, outra vez, sentado entre a professora de transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall e o professor de feitiços, Filtwick.

"Quem você acha que ele é?" Sirius perguntou.

"Obviamente ele é o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas," Remos respondeu.

"Como você sabe disso?" Peter perguntou.

"Bem, sabendo que Kramer não está mais aqui, eu diria que esse cara vai ocupar seu lugar." Remus respondeu.

"Nossa, sete professores de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, em sete anos, isso deve ser algum tipo de recorde," James comentou.

"Mais que sete anos," Sirius corrigiu, "Existiram cinco professores em cinco anos antes de virmos para cá".

"Uau, esse trabalho deve ter algum tipo de maldição," Peter disse.

"Eu imagino o que aconteceu com Kramer…," Remus pensou alto, ignorando o último comentário de Peter.

"Assassinado," James respondeu.

"Como você sabe disso?" Sirius perguntou.

"Meu pai me disse," James respondeu, "Ele disse que Você-Sabe-Quem descobriu que ele era um espião do ministério, e o matou. Ele o matou pessoalmente".

"Uau, isso é horrível," Remus disse.

"Sem brincadeira, ele não sabia que ia acontecer," James respondeu, lembrando do que seu pai havia lhe contado. Seu pai, assim como seu pai e todos os homens da família Potter tinham sido aurores. Eles sempre trabalharam para o Ministério e agora com a Era das Trevas que estavam passando, eles trabalhavam sem parar.

Era um tempo péssimo para se viver, assassinatos ocorrendo a todo instante. Eles estavam sendo feitos por um homem chamado Lorde Voldemorte e todos os seus seguidores, que se chamavam de Comensais da Morte. Na verdade, Voldemorte era tão temido que nunca o chamavam pelo nome. A maioria das pessoas refira-se a ele como Você-Sabe-Quem e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Voldemorte e os Comensais da Morte estavam em uma missão, para matar todos os bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas como todos que pensassem que eles tinham o direito de freqüentar Hogwarts e executar suas habilidades mágicas.

Era um tempo muito temido. Pessoas que James conhecia pessoalmente estavam sendo mortas sem mais. Seu tio e sua tia foram atacados por Comensais da Morte e infelizmente, não tinham sobrevivido. Seus avós também tinham sido mortos desse jeito, pelo fato de não se juntarem a Voldemorte nessa guerra.

"Parece que Slughorn já o escolheu para ser um de seus favoritos," Sirius comentou, tentando acabar com aquela conversa triste.

James virou sua atenção para o professor de Poções, Slughorn. Ele sempre tinha um grupo de favoritos, a partir do momento que ele decorava seus nomes ou os via fazendo coisas incríveis. James e Sirius tinham sido chamados para participar do grupo em seus segundos anos em Hogwarts até um incidente acontecer na sala do professor.

Os Marotos estavam bisbilhotando sua sala numa sexta à noite querendo fazer uma poção, uma que tornaria o cabelo do Snape roxo por uma semana. Eles precisavam dos ingredientes que estavam no escritório e entraram lá. Infelizmente, eles deram de cara com o Slughorn que ficou muito desapontado. Ele deu aos meninos uma semana de detenção, o que fez com que os Marotos ficassem super bravos.

Eles fizeram sua vingança. Entraram no escritório e roubaram os ingredientes. Passaram o resto da noite fermentando a poção e no dia seguinte, invés de dar a poção ao Snape deram ao Slughorn. Seu cabelo ficou roxo e ele estava furioso. Desde então Sirius e James não são convidados a suas reuniões privativas.

James sorriu quando viu Slughorn se aproximando de Lily. Ela era definitivamente sua aluna favorita de toda a escola. Ela era brilhante em preparar poções, melhor do que qualquer um na sua série. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Snape era na verdade o melhor de todos, mas os Marotos nunca iriam admitir isso.

Slughorn não gostava muito de Sanpe. Ele achava Snape um garoto esquisito que não se encaixava em nenhum lugar. Não era o tipo de pessoa que ele queria no seu círculo de amigos então convidou sua segunda melhor aluna. Obviamente, era o charme e personalidade de Lily que faziam com que todos os professores puxassem seu saco. Ela era uma aluna brilhante e sempre parecia saber da resposta. Mas não era somente o conhecimento do livro que ela tinha; ela sabia o conteúdo total da matéria.

James assistiu Slughorn dar um aperto de mão em Lily e falar sobre alguma coisa. Lily riu em alguns tópicos, deu sua expressão de simpatia em outros. Enfim, ela teve uma conversa muito boa com o Professor, e James estava morrendo de ciúmes.

Ele queria ter esse tipo de conversa com a Lily, não aqueles que ele sempre tentava a impressionar ou pedir pra sair com ela. Não as conversas que terminavam com ela dizendo que o odiava e queria que ele sumisse da frente dela.

"Pontas, você está paralisado de novo," Peter cochichou do outro lado da mesa.

James voltou a realidade, bem a tempo até, de ver com o canto do olho Lily olhando para a direção que ele estava.

"Ah, olha, McGonagall finalmente está trazendo os alunos pra cá, agora temos apenas que esperar eles serem sorteados," Sirius disse excitadamente.

"Que você sabe, vai demorar muito," Remus o lembrou.

"Cala a boca," Sirius disse triste.

Todos os Marotos viram enquanto Chandler Ames foi sorteado para a Lufa-Lufa e Frank Blair foi sorteado para a Sonserina, ganhando uma grande vaia das outras três casas. Pansy Blair também foi sorteada para a Sonserina e os meninos acharam que ela era a irmã gêmea de Frank e a vaiaram como o irmão.

O sorteio continuou por um longo tempo depois e quando Melinda Yoxall foi sorteada para a Grifinória, ganhou um aplauso de quase todos por ser a última.

Dumbledore então se levantou para começar seu discurso de começo do ano, "Bem vindos para outro ano maravilhoso em Hogwarts. Primeiro gostaria de apresentá-los ao nosso novo membro do grupo escolar, Professor Haddon," todos deram um pequeno aplauso enquanto o professor se levantava e acenava. Ele parecia ser muito novo, trinta anos no máximo. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. James ouviu algumas garotas suspirarem quando viram a beleza do professor.

"Como um lembrete a todos, a floresta é totalmente proibida a todos os alunos," seus olhos pareciam piscar enquanto olhava diretamente para os Marotos. "E agora, parece-me que não temos nada mais para falar, então, vamos comer!"

Enquanto as palavras saiam de sua boca, montes de comida apareciam em sua frente. Frango, porco assado, purê de batatas, vagem e muito, muito mais. Era um banquete que valia a pena morrer para comer.

---

"Muito bem, depois da comida gostosa como ela era, estou morrendo para cair na cama agora," Sam disse para as três amigas enquanto elas subiam para o dormitório feminino. Elas eram as ultimas a sair do salão comunal por causa dos deveres de Monitora Chefe de Lily, certificando-se de que todos sabiam para onde ir.

Kelsey e Sam concordaram ficar para trás e esperar Lily, pensando que não levaria tanto tempo quanto levou. Infelizmente, vários alunos novos não prestavam atenção e Lily precisava repetir a senha de entrada muitas vezes.

"Sei o que você quer dizer," Lily disse enquanto elas subiam as escadas para chegar a seu quarto.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino, viram que suas duas colegas de quarto já estavam devidamente instaladas.

"Oi meninas," Lily disse claramente a Tracey Osborne e Rina Spears.

"Oi," Tracey respondeu, sorrindo.

Mesmo que as cinco garotas se conhecessem por seis anos, Lily tinha a sensação que só Tracey gostava dela. Tracey era uma garota legal, uma garota legal que também tinha nascido trouxa. Ela tinha um longo cabelo castanho enrolado. Os cachos não eram muito apertados, eram soltos e adoráveis. Ela tinha um olho da cor de chocolate que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos e não davam uma diferença muito grande cores.

Rina, por outro lado, não era tão legal com Lily, Kelsey e Sam. Não que ela fosse muito importante para elas, só que ela nunca era muito aberta com elas ou nunca se importou em tornar-se amiga delas, menos sua melhor amiga. Rina tinha cabelos loiros e compridos e nada mais impressionantes nela. Lily tinha que admitir que seus olhos castanhos enormes eram muito bonitos.

"James ainda está trás de você?" Tracey perguntou a Lily.

"Aham, ele alias bateu seu próprio recorde esse ano. Me pediu pra sair hoje no trem e não no Salão Principal," Lily respondeu.

"Ele não vai mesmo desistir," Tracey comentou.

"É, mas Lily vai sair com ele da próxima vez que ele a convidar," Kelsey deixou escapar.

"O quê?" Rina ranhou.

Lily ficou vermelha. Ela não queria anunciar seu plano para o mundo inteiro, mas sabia que Kelsey não ia ficar de boca fechada por muito tempo. Lily confiava que ela não contasse a James ou qualquer outro Maroto, mas sabia que ela contaria a todas as suas amigas.

"Hmm é," ela respondeu.

"Eu pensei que você o odiasse," Rina disse.

"Ela odeia," Kelsey respondeu um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

"Então por que você vai namorar ele?" Tracey perguntou.

"Conte a elas, elas não descobrir logo," Sam disse a Lily.

"Tá bom, mas vocês não podem contar a ninguém," Lily contou a elas sem muita simpatia.

As duas garotas ouviram enquanto Lily confessava seus planos para elas. É desnecessário dizer que as duas ficaram chocadas em descobrir que Lily Evans, a mais legal e mais perfeita garota de Hogwarts ia fazer uma coisa tão malvada. Mas estavam também muito orgulhosa dela, por que nem todas as garotas eram capazes de fazer uma coisa dessas.

"Ok, então lembrem de não contar a ninguém," Lily disse rispidamente.

"Não vamos," Tracey prometeu.

"É, não contaríamos nem a uma alma," Rina respondeu, e depois completou, "Tracey, eu acho que deixei alguma coisa lá embaixo, me ajuda a achar?"

"O que você esqueceu?" Tracey perguntou.

"Hmm, minha, minha bolsa," Rina respondeu.

"Tá bom," Tracey disse e as duas desceram para o Salão Comunal.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino, Rina disse, "Isso é ótimo! Você sabe o que significa?"

"O que?" Tracey respondeu, percebendo que não tinha nenhuma bolsa para ser achada.

"Quando James vir como a Lily é horrível, fingindo ser alguém que não é, ele vai parar de gostar dela," ela respondeu, "Significa que ele vai procurar outra pessoa para gostar."

"Uma pessoa como você," Tracey respondeu, agora entendendo como o plano seria ótimo para sua amiga.

"Exatamente," Rina respondeu sorrindo. Ela não havia estado numa situação dessas em toda sua vida. James Potter ia odiar Lily rápido, e quando ele se cansar dela, Rina não desperdiçaria a chance.

I I I I I I I I I

Que Rina má, essa. Também né, com um nome desses. Até eu. Anyway.

Uaaaaau! 11 reviws? Caracas é muita coisa! Valeu gente, vocês não sabem como eu fico quanto leio. Fico com cara de idiota, rindo das coisas que vocês mandam D Sem noção, vocês são demais. Agora a parte que eu mais gosto.

Gio Pires: Yeah! Então foi sorte minha você ler a fic! Que bom! Você também é adepta do Floreios em Borrões? Ah... você não prefere o fanfiction? É mais organizado, não? Bom, ainda bem que você gostou! Leia sempre. Beijos!

Thata Radcliffe: Que bom! Que bom! Olha, capítulo novo fresquinho pra você. Desculpa se demorei muito – 3 dias? – mas é que eu tive uns problemas em traduzir esse último capítulo. Espero que goste dele tanto quanto gostou da fic (: Beijos!

Lizzie Zets: Você acha mesmo? morre que legal, cara! Você não sabe como um elogio desses deixa a pessoa feliz. É que normalmente eu demoro umas 4 horas pra traduzir um capítulo. E cansa, sabe. Bom, o filme é bem legal, adoro a atriz que faz o papel principal. E é romântico também, então tá realmente ótimo pra mim. heheheehe Beijos!

miss Jane Poltergeist: hehehehe foi mesmo? olhar inquisidor olha, olha miss jane! To brincando... mas que bom que você tá gostando e morre mais uma vez vc gostou do jeito que eu traduzo! Nossa, nem me diga, tem gente que traduz e não dá pra entender nada. Fica sei lá, formal demais ôo Infelizmente é só no próximo capítulo que começa a ação de verdade... mãs esse era bem importante. Eu acho Oo hehe Beijos!

jehssik: hehehe muuuito obrigada por comentar! aushaush melhor que nada a frase. Mas fico legal, não ficou! xP ahh a história não é minha mas tem tipo um laço afetivo entre nós, sabe? Então ahh pode falar que ela é ótima :D uahsauhsaushn você gostou da tradução tambémmm! Yeah! Ai fico tão feliz! Mas 11:30 da noite lendo a fic? Que emoção! E o seu irmão.. hmm quantos anos ele tem? Hahaha aquela oferecida, né não, to brincando (((: mas amei a reviw. Demorei muito pra postar? Anyway... Beijos!

Thiago Potter First: Tudo bem comigo! E você? Hehehe você gostou tanto assim:D que legal! xP to traduzindo o mais rápido que os meus 14 anos permitem, continue lendo! Beijos!

Nath Black: hehehe um estimulo, não? Viu como as frases são ótimas:D mas hein.. brigada (: novo capítulo todo traduzido. Beijos!

Kagome-LilyE: Eu também! Por isso que essa me chamou atenção. Eu acho super criativo. As basiadas em filme e em músicas. Depois de um tempo que eu comecei a ler songfic, eu comecei a escutar as músicas e lembrar de Harry Potter ôo daí eu parei por que ia ficar meio doentio. Mas tudo bem (: que bom que você gostou! Beijos!

Luuh: Que nada, nem demorou não! hehehehe a história é muuuuito legal mesmo, vale a pena esperar um pouquinho. Lily sendo pegajosa é uma coisa que pra mim, é impossível de imaginar aushaushaushaush só em história mesmo. Capítulo novo hoje, gostou? Beijos!

carol mamoru: Yeah! Olha, foi rápido, não? Você comentou no mesmo dia que eu atualizei. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos.

Alguém comentou sem deixar o nome! OMG. Mas eu respondo mesmo assim. Vamos lá.

Anônimo: Você comentou ontem? Sério? Cara, só a reviw da Lola Black June apareceu xP Ahh mas tudo bem! Você comentou dessa vez então to feliz :D Eu também adoro esse filme! Assisti umas sete vezes. Quando eu vi uma fic baseada nele pirei. Não bater bem da cabeça é comigo mesmaaaa! Uhsauhauhsauhsuahs não bato bem MESMO. Então já que você vai acompanhar a fic (!), o que achou da Rina? Beijos!

É isso amigos. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, viu. Já to traduzindo o outro. ;


	4. Fisgado

"Eu não entendo," Lily pontuou enquanto entrava rapidamente na sua cama. Havia passado mais ou menos duas semanas desde que James pediu para sair com ela pela última vez.

Normalmente ela ficaria feliz por isso, mas agora estava ansiosa demais para botar o plano em ação. Tudo o que queria nesse momento era namorar James Potter. Queria mais do que nunca mostrar a ele, fazê-lo desejar nunca ter posto os olhos nela. Agora, ele é que não dava essa chance! A vida podia ser tão frustrante.

"Não se preocupe com isso," Kelsey disse enquanto folheava as páginas de uma revista.

As três garotas estavam em seu dormitório, fazendo uma coisa muito rotineira - reclamar de James Potter. Sam estava sentada em sua cama, espiando-as por cima de sua leitura para a aula de Runas Antigas. Lily estava também em sua cama, olhando para o teto e Kelsey ignorava completamente sua pilha de dever de casa e lia a mais nova edição da _Bruxa Semanal_.

"Você acha que ele ainda gosta de mim?" Lily perguntou.

"Bem, seria muito mais fácil se ele não gostasse mais," Kelsey comentou.

"O quê," Lily perguntou.

"É, ele apenas pararia de te incomoda e você não precisaria começar o plano," ela respondeu.

Lily pensou sobre isso por um segundo. Isso tornaria sua vida menos complicada, mas nem perto de ser mais legal que incomodar James Potter. Por dentro, ela desejou que Kelsey estivesse errada, mas disse, "É, você tem razão".

Sam olhou por cima de seu trabalho, "Você deve estar brincando. James Potter, não gostar da Lily. Impossível".

"Por que você diz isso?" Kelsey disse.

"Você já viu o jeito com que ele olha pra ela?" Sam contou.

"Como ele olha para mim?" Lily perguntou.

Sam deu uma risada antes de colocar sua mão no seu queixo e olhar diretamente para Lily. Ela estava com uma expressão em seu rosto que parecia dizer, "Ah, eu queria estar com essa garota".

"Ele não olha," Lily disse rindo, jogando seu travesseiro em Sam, fazendo com que ela abandonasse a expressão.

"Ele olha sim!" Sam insistiu enquanto jogava o travesseiro para Lily de novo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Rina perguntou a medida que abria a porta, desviando-se de um travesseiro voador.

As garotas riram e Sam respondeu, "Ah, nada de mais, só nos divertindo. E você?"

"Tracey e Sirius Black estavam me enjoando, tinha que ir embora," ela sinceramente respondeu. Tracey e Sirius tinham começado um namoro há três dias e Lily não podia concordar mais com o que Rina dissera. Era muito nojento ver os dois. Ela nunca tinha visto um par que se agarrava tanto em público como eles.

"Eca," Kelsey disse, fazendo uma careta sobre o assunto.

"Bom, nós estávamos escutando a Lily reclamar por que o Potter não a convidada mais pra sair, então não é muito melhor aqui também," Sam disse, embora mandando um olhar para Lily mostrando que era só brincadeira.

"Sério? Ele ainda não te convidou pra sair," Rina disse. "Interessante, muito interessante."

"Nós estamos torcendo para que ele tenha desistido dela, mas Sam disse que não," Kelsey completou, informando a conversa a Rina.

"Você pode pedir para sair com ele também," Rina sugeriu.

Lily não tinha pensado nisso antes. Ela podia pedir pra sair com ele. Ela podia com certeza pedir pra sair com ele. Claro, não era muito comum para as garotas fazerem o pedido, mas ela podia ser diferente. E ela ainda não tinha começado o plano, o que era frustrante.

"Você acha?" Lily perguntou.

"É claro," Rina respondeu com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. O mais rápido que James Potter for enlouquecido por Lily, mais rápido ele viria rastejando para ela. Em pouco tempo, ela e James Potter estariam finalmente juntos. Após anos gostando dele, ela finalmente realizaria seu desejo.

---

Lily desceu quieta a longa escada que ligava seu dormitório ao Salão Comunal na manhã seguinte. Ela fazia aquilo todos os dias. Suas amigas achavam que ela era maluca em acordar antes que todo mundo, mas Lily gostava de acordar resplandecente e cedo.

Ela adorava caminhar até o Salão Principal e comer seu café da manhã antes que muitos alunos chegassem. Ela normalmente trazia pena e pergaminho para escrever uma carta aos seus pais. Outros dias ela lia o _Profeta Diário_, não perdendo nem mesmo um pequeno artigo. Ela gostava de saber das últimas notícias, desde criança.

Hoje, porém, foi diferente. Ao invés de encontrar um Salão Comunal totalmente vazio ela viu James Potter sentado em uma cadeira de veludo. Ele estava diante dela, mas não a viu ou a ouviu descer as escadas; estava muito concentrado no trabalho a sua frente. Ele rabiscava alguma coisa como ou louco, seus livros na sua frente.

Ela endireitou a cabeça enquanto o observava trabalhar. A primeira vista, provavelmente falariam que ela estava o estudando, para pesquisa ou alguma coisa do gênero. E para ser completamente honesta, ela estava mais ou menos fazendo isso.

Ela viu a mão dele enquanto passava do final do papel para outro e ficou surpresa quando percebeu que ele era canhoto, um fato que ela nunca tinha percebido antes, mesmo ela sendo canhota também. Ela percebeu que ele tinha enrolado a manga da sua camisa até o cotovelo e sua gravata estava frouxa. As vestes da escola estavam na cadeira ao seu lado, como se ele nem se preocupasse em vesti-las no momento.

Lily mordeu seu lábio inferior, um hábito que ela tinha quando ficava nervosa, embora, ela não soubesse a razão de estar nervosa. Este era James Potter; ela certamente poderia pedir pra sair com ele, ou pelo menos tentar um diálogo.

Mas o que ela diria? Não tinha nem uma pista. O que você diz para um garoto quando quer sair com ele, especialmente quando você não nutre sentimentos por ele? Lily se bateu mentalmente, como poderia estar tão despreparada? Essa não tinha nem um pouco a ver com ela. Em todos os tipos de situações, ela certamente teria preparado vários cenários em sua cabeça, com nenhum ato que pudesse surpreendê-la.

Mas ela tinha alguma coisa planejada agora? Claro que não, nem quando ela realmente precisava. Normalmente, se fosse ele a pedir para sair com ela, ela teria milhões de respostas na sua cabeça. Mas quando ela tinha que fazer o pedido, não tinha absolutamente nada a dizer. Ela nem ao menos tinha um bom começo de conversa.

Lily não precisava de uma idéia, por que naquele momento James olhou pra cima. Ele pulou um pouquinho quando viu ela parada ali. Sua mão foi imediatamente para seu cabelo, bagunçando-o, fazendo-o parecer confuso do que já estava.

"Evans," ele disse calmamente, embora por dentro ele estivesse uma verdadeira bagunça. Ele parecia legal? Por quanto tempo ela ficou ali? Ela ia falar com ele? Ele deveria pedir pra sair com ela?

"An, bom dia, Potter," ela disse.

James a olhou com temor. Ela não foi má com ele. Era um milagre! Ele queria fazer uma dançinha de vitória, mas se conteve. "O que você está fazendo acordada tão cedo?"

"Ah, eu acordo cedo todas as manhãs," ela respondeu.

James sentiu seu coração esquecer uma batida. Ela ainda não estava sendo má com ele. Ela ainda não tinha caminhado para outra direção, o forçando a admirá-la de longe. "E por quê?"

"Não sei, eu gosto," ela respondeu, e depois fez uma coisa muito estranha. Sorriu para ele. E não era um sorriso falso, era até um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes.

James sentiu que tinha morrido e ido pro céu. Ele finalmente tinha recebido um sorriso da Lily Evans. Nunca em sua vida ela tinha sorrido para ele. Na verdade, nunca na sua vida ele tinha a visto fazer coisa alguma para ele.

"O que você está fazendo acordado?" ela então perguntou.

Ok, agora estava estranho. Lily Evans não tinha somente sido legal com ele, mas estava conversando com ele, o fazendo perguntas. "Oh, hm, eu esqueci sobre aquele trabalho de Transfiguração até ontem tarde da noite então decidi que seria melhor se eu fizesse de manhã."

"Bom, você é ótimo nisso e a McGonagall gosta de você, então você vai se sair bem," ela disse a ele.

Ele ouviu direito? Ela disse mesmo alguma coisa que parecia um elogio? James estava em pânico. Ele estava tendo mesmo uma conversa decente com Lily Evans. Era incrível.

Passos foram ouvidos vindo do Dormitório Feminino e Lily e James se viraram para o barulho. Um instante depois uma menina do sexto ano com cabelo preto preso em um rabo-de-cavalo apareceu, com um sorriso gigante em seu rosto.

"Lily, você ainda está aqui," ela comentou. Então notou que James estava sentado ali e ficou um pouco rosa. Ela tinha uma grande queda por todos os Marotos.

"Bom dia Carla," Lily disse a garota.

"Não estou interrompendo algo, estou?" ela disse nervosamente.

"An, não," Lily automaticamente disse.

Carla mostrou um sinal de alivio e disse, "Você está pronta para ir para o Salão Principal, então?" Era um costume delas, irem comer cedo todas as manhãs desde o terceiro ano de Lily. Claro, Lily descia sempre primeiro, mas normalmente só quinze minutos antes de Carla chegar e se juntar a ela.

"Hum, claro" Lily respondeu depois de lançar um olhar para James de novo. Ela começou a andar para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas se virou subitamente para James, "Potter, an, você quer se reunir comigo essa noite, você sabe, discutir sobre coisas da Monitoria?"

Ele estava impressionado. Ela estava se oferecendo para passar mais tempo com ele. O que ele queria mais do que tudo, mesmo que fosse para falar sobre a Monitoria. "Hum, tá bom, pode ser às sete horas, na sala da Monitoria."

"Parece bom para mim," ela respondeu e depois de um pouco disse, "Te vejo mais tarde, Potter."

"Tchau," ele disse, desejando que sua voz ainda estivesse bem e não estivesse parecendo tremida. O pensamento de passar tempo com Lily junto com a conversa que tiveram fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco enjoado. Talvez esse ano seja o ano que ele namoraria finalmente Lily Evans.

---

Lily lançou um olhar para o relógio na parede, eram sete e dez e James ainda não tinha aparecido. Ela cruzou os braços e sentou na cadeira de veludo.

Revirou os olhos; pensando que ele se importava com isso. Ela deveria saber que James não chegaria na hora. A cara de James Potter, muito importante para estar em um lugar na hora combinada.

Isso só iria aumentar sua lista de razões para odiar James Potter. Ele estava atrasado, era atrevido, era mal, pensava que era tudo e muito mais, e era provavelmente a pessoa mais arrogante que ela já conhecera. Deus, ela o odiava. Na verdade, desprezo seria uma palavra melhor. Ela desprezava tudo sobre ele, do jeito que ele fala ao jeito que ele bagunça seu cabelo toda a hora.

Na verdade, ela estava começando a se questionar por que estava ali, em primeiro lugar. Claro, tornar a vida de James Potter miserável iria a animar e trazer um sorriso em seu rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela realmente queria se machucar tanto assim? Afinal, ela teria que lidar com ele tanto quanto ele teria que lidar com ela.

Lily ouviu um pequeno clique na porta e viu o garoto que ela odiava entrar. Ele tinha um sorriso idiota em seu rosto, sem mencionar que ele estava um bagaço. Suas vestes estavam sujas e suas mãos estavam imundas.

"Desculpe o atraso," ele disse, mandando a ela seu sorriso mais vaidoso.

Sim, ela decidiu. Ela ia mesmo fazer isso. Ela não queria nada mais do que arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto dele. Ela queria acima de tudo o ver implorar para ela o deixar sozinho. Sim, isso seria muito divertido. Muito mesmo.

"Tudo bem," ele respondeu, mandando seu sorriso mais charmoso.

"Eu tava jogando Quadribol com o novo time da Grifinória," ele a informou.

"Interessante," ela disse, porém o que ela realmente queria dizer era que não podia se interessar menos por isso.

"De qualquer forma, o que você quer discutir?", ele perguntou.

O coração de Lily estava pulando; ela sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Sabia que tinha que convidar ele para sair, ou então nunca mais faria. Ela discretamente respirou fundo duas vezes para se acalmar.

"Era alguma coisa a ver com a Monitoria?" ele perguntou, não esperando uma resposta.

"Na verdade, não," ela disse corajosa.

Ele olhou para ele, incerto de como deveria reagir. Não era sobre a Monitora? Do que poderia ser? O que Lily Evans queria falar com ele, a pessoa que ela odiava mais do que qualquer um?

"É sobre o que?" ele perguntou, fazendo seu máximo para parecer legal e relaxado. Ele certamente agia bem, estava encostado em uma poltrona luxuosa que ficava oposta com a cadeira dela.

"Eu, eu queria falar com você," ela disse, e depois de um segundo pensamento adicionou, "E eu… Eu quero falar sobre você e eu".

Agora ele estava muito intrigado. Ele ergueu-se, não querendo perder uma única palavra que saia dos lábios de Lily. "Vai em frente" ele rugiu.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo seus pulmões cheios de ar. "Potter," ela começou, "Bem, você sabe, a coisa é que, hm, você se lembra daquele nosso encontro no trem?"

"Aham", ele disse, lembrando claramente. Ele pediu pra sair com ela, ela acabou com ele.

"Bom, eu estava, eu estava repensando sobre o assunto", ela disse devagar, tentando se preparar para o que aconteceria daqui a pouco.

"É mesmo?" ele perguntou.

Lily queria gritar com ele, queria dar um tapa em sua cara, queria apagar aquele sorriso afetado do rosto dele. Apenas o tom de sua voz a fazia querer bater nele. Ele sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando. Ele não era um idiota, ainda que Lily fingisse que ele fosse, ela sabia que ele não era. Então ela concluiu que existia uma caracterisca dele que ela não tinha adicionado na lista. Ele era convencido. E ela odiava isso nele. Odiava o jeito que ele falava, andava e olhava para as pessoas. Ele era sempre convencido, exatamente do jeito que ele estava naquele momento.

"Eu acho que você sabe," ela respondeu. Ela deixou-se enganar um pouco, adicionando um pouco de ódio em sua voz para substituir a atitude doce que ela estava tendo.

"Você poderia me lembrar," ele falou, presunçoso.

Se ela não estivesse tentando pedir para sair com ele no momento, ela provavelmente teria dado um tapa na cara dele e ido embora. Mas infelizmente, não deixaria uma boa impressão e isso era o que ela mais precisava no momento.

"Eu estava, eu, eu acho que talvez eu tenha o subestimado," ela disse a ele, "E, bem, eu acho que nós formaríamos um casal muito, muito legal." Ela queria se matar enquanto aquelas palavras saiam de sua boca.

James sabia que seu coração havia pulado várias batidas a medida que ela falava. Lily Evans acabara de dizer que pensava que os dois formariam um belo casal. Lily Evans! Lily Evans, a garota de seus sonhos, acabou de vir até ele. Ela estava basicamente pedindo pra sair com ele.

Ele sabia que estava com sorriso enorme e foi imediatamente substituído por um sorriso vaidoso que ele fazia quando estava com a Lily, que ela fazia para tentar impressiona-la.

Ele então se recuperou, e fazendo sua voz mais profunda e seu sorriso vaidoso, ele disse, "Você está me convidando pra sair?" Seus olhos estavam dançando de felicidade, mas se você o escutasse falar nunca notaria.

"Sim," ela disse, tampando seus olhos enquanto falava, como se estivesse fazendo isso ir embora, como em um pesadelo.

"Sério?" ele perguntou, sua empolgação ultrapassando seu jeito legal de ser pela segunda vez.

"Sim," ela respondeu, se arrependendo de cada momento dessa conversa.

"Bom, tudo bem então," ele disse, retomando sua atitude.

"É, bem, eu tenho que voltar pro meu quarto agora, mas eu te vejo amanha," ela disse a ele, tentando se livrar daquilo tudo o mais rápido possível.

"Eu te acompanho," ele se ofereceu, pensando no que os namorados devem fazer.

"Tá bem," ela respondeu, mas por dentro queria cavar um buraco e escapar dele. Ou melhor ainda, queria que ele fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse. Sim, isso completaria a vida dela.

Toda a caminhada de volta foi feita em completo silêncio. Surpreendentemente, não era nem um pouco constrangedor. A única razão por isso era que Lily e James estavam terrivelmente concentrados em seus pensamentos.

Lily não parava de pensar que grande erro isso foi. Ela não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça que algo ruim estava por vir. Ou, ela podia ficar mais louca que ele, no decorrer de dez dias.

James, em compensação, estava fascinado. Ele finalmente conquistou a garota de seus sonhos; ele era finalmente o namorado de Lily Evans. Lily Evans era finalmente sua namorada. Eles eram finalmente um casal, finalmente namorando. Ele estava tão empolgado. Se Lily não estivesse lá, ele provavelmente estaria fazendo a dança da vitória em volta do castelo, anunciando para o mundo o seu sucesso.

Ele estava tão empolgado que esqueceu da sua aposta com Sirius. Nunca ocorreu a ele que aquilo estava valendo dinheiro.

---

Em pouco tempo, estavam de volta ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que por essa hora, já estava lotado. E James adorou isso. Adorou que todos o vissem com Lily voltando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda juntos. Lily, por outro lado, não gostou nada disso. Ela preferiria não ter sido vista com James Potter a menos de 10 metros de distancia, vindo sozinha pelo retrato.

"Bem, eu tenho que subir," ela disse, seu coração e mente acelerada pelos acontecimentos do dia.

"Tá," ele disse enquanto olhava ela subir o primeiro degral das escadas.

"Boa noite, Potter," ela falou por cima do ombro.

"Calma," ele disse a ela, e Lily se virou para encarar James. "Você pode me chamar de James agora?"

"Hm, tá, boa noite, James," ela disse, mesmo que era desconfortável dizer. Ela nunca chamara o de James; era um conceito estranho.

"Boa noite, Lily," ele respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto via-a subir as escadas.

Ela tinha um olhar de nojo em seu rosto. Só o som do nome dela vindo de da boca dele a enjoava. Apenas não parecia certo. Ela era sempre "Evans", quando se trata de James Potter. Ela nunca era "Lily" ou "Lily Evans", sempre "Evans". Mesmo quando ele tentava flertar com ela ou pedir para sair, ele sempre usava o sobrenome. Isso não era bom, ela sabia. Sabia que isso ia ser um desastre; não ia ser nada do que ela havia imaginado ser.

"Então?" Sam perguntou quando Lily abriu a porta. Kelsey e Sam estavam acordadas no quarto, fazendo seus deveres de casa e reclamando sobre eles, é claro.

"Ele está fisgado."

I I I I I I I I I I I

Geeeente! Capítulo _BOMBANTE_, não foi? Cara, eu amei. Sabe, quando eu tava fazendo a tradução meu coração começou a bater mais rápido na parte que a Lily olhava pro James de uma forma mais ann... amigável (?) É. Definitivamente. Capítulo 4 é igual a AMOR. Amei.

Mais um capítulo traduzido. Que felicidade. Olha queridos leitores, eu ainda to de férias então fica fácil pra eu atualizar e etc, mas quando minhas aulas começarem (semana que vem) eu vou postar só no fim de semana. Buaaa... e ficar sem as reviws animadoras de vocês... esperem pacientemente, please. E continuem comentando. E não se esqueçam que essa fic nunca será abandonada. Por que eu amei essa história :D Bom, é isso. Beijos para todos!

Thiago Potter First: Hehehe sabe que eu também tenho esse pressentimento! Meu Deus, que coisa mais estranha né? aushaushuahsaush mas sabe, eu achei a Lily muito má nesse capítulo. Poxa, tadinho do Pontinhas, é super apaixonado por ela e tals... bom, que ótimo que você tá gostando! Beijos!

Kagome-LilyE: Nossa esse tipinho é o pior. Aquela que finge ser amiga só pra descobrir os segredos ¬¬ odeio gente assim. Mas será que funcionaria se ela contasse pra Lily que gostava do James? Por que afinal, é de James Potter que estamos falando! O James. O lindo e maravilhoso James. Ahhh... suspiro gente eu amo aquele Maroto. Já disse, quero um James só pra mim. hehehehe eu viajo mesmo. Beijos!

DarkyAngel: Não faz não! Mas o filme é muito legal, se você quiser ver um dia desses, eu recomendo com toda a certeza! Um novo capítulo inteeeiro pra você ler! Beijos!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Cara BATE AQUI o/ você também odeia a Britney? Eu odeio! Ela é tão ridícula.. você viu a apelação que ela fez um dia desses? Pousou nua pra capa de uma revista grávida. E ainda pintou o cabelo de preto. Sabe, nada contra as loiras mas por que será que ela quis ser morena? Ganhar cérebro é que não foi. Olha desculpa, mas eu odeio aquela mulher. Eu fico com raiva quando falo dela. aushaushaushauhsaushaush mas hein, quando eu vou comentar em uma fic que eu acompanho eu conto altas coisas da minha vida xD é super engraçado. Mas é claro que eu concentrei na parte boa da reviw por que... rufem os tambores só tem partes boas! Sério, adoro as suas reviws! Beijos!

Lizzie Zets: é né, mas eu achei que nesse capítulo a Lily foi meio má também. Nossa o Jamisie não é daquele jeito que ela falou... pow... o James.. lindo James... não é arrogante magina nem tem um sorriso bobo cof cof cof nossa eu me apaixono mesmo pelo personagem xD eu sou meio maluca mesmo. Beijos!

Thata Radcliffe: Nem eu cara.. ela é meio egoísta em pensar que só ela pode ter o James. Hmm não gostei dela nem um pouco. Mas também eu não sei se ela vai atrapalhar alguma coisa. Afinal, o que ela poderia fazer? Eles vão se apaixonar mesmo... Mas não sei né. Quem sabe mais pra frente aconteça alguma coisa... Beijos!

Gio Pires: Amiga Gio! Não me diga que você era o anônimo! ;O Mas as duas reviws eram suas por direito né! afinal, você comentou duas vezes! mas hein, essa Rina viu ¬¬' garota mais chata. Olha que ela é uma personagem _SE-CUN-DÁ-RIA_. Vamos manter ela em segundo plano que é o que ela merece xP hehehe então quer dizer que eu ganhei uma leitora até o final da fic? Ahhh que felicidadee! adorei saber disso. Vou tentar traduzir o outro capítulo o mais rápido possível. Beijos!

Luuh Potter: haha ela já entrou pra minha listinha! Nossa... má má má. Mas a Lily também... não ficou atrás dela nesse capítulo. E olha que eu amo a Lily de paixão. Mas nesse capítulo ela foi má, não foi? Jesus... coitado do James, se soubesse o que ela pensa.. aushaushauhs Beijos!

jehssik: hahaha nossa bate aqui o/ RINA não dá. Eu seria uma psicopata assassina por que com o nome desses, meu filho, é impossível viver xD O Sirius não é um fofo? Juro que se ele não fosse assim tão... tão... tão pragmático (caraca DA ONDE EU TIREI ESSA PALAVRA?) eu queria um igual pra mim. No entando, o james com seu sorriso vaidoso é definitivamente o mais fofo xD hehe e olha que eu faço o máximo possível pra traduzir um por dia, só que é impossível! É muita coisa e cansa demais. Tem hora que você olha pro computador e fala: "olha eu te amo, mas chega". Powww o seu irmão tá na faculdade? Aí não dá uashaushaushauh liga não mas é que eu to sofrendo por falta de namorado xP to numa depressão total. Me deram um pé na bunda e eu fiquei triste; coisas da vida x mas ah eu adoro suas reviws enormes! São tão legais de ler! Hehehe Beijos!


	5. Primeiro dia: A Tarefa de Poções

Essa fic é uma tradução da fic **How to Lose James**, escrita por Loves to dance.

**Disclaimer**: Eu não sou dona de nada, buá.

**Capítulo Cinco – A Tarefa de Poções**

"James, são sete horas da manhã, por que você está tão irritantemente feliz?" Remus perguntou, rosnando, enquanto refazia sua gravata pela terceira vez aquela manhã.

"Eu ainda não acredito que ela pediu pra sair comigo ontem à noite," ele respondeu, dando um grande sorriso.

"Supere logo," Sirius reclamou, "eu realmente não quero ouvir você contra sobre ela de novo e de novo."

"É, eu acho que eu já cansei de ouvir a mesma história _cinco_ vezes a noite passada," Peter adicionou, dando ênfase no "cinco".

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não creio que vocês tenham entendido como isso é incrível. Quero dizer, Lily Evans, a garota que eu quis por dois anos, a única garota que disse não para mim, finalmente percebe que gosta de mim. E não somente estamos namorando agora, como foi ela que pediu pra sair comigo," James disse, lembrando da noite passada.

"E eu tenho certeza que o fato de você conseguir que ela se apaixone por você em dez dias, ganhando assim cinqüenta galeões que o Sirius vai pagar, completou a sua felicidade," Peter disse, lembrando a todos da aposta feita no trem para Hogwarts.

"Ah é, eu me esqueci disso," James disse, se sentindo de repente inseguro sobre a aposta. Sim, de algum modo ele conseguiu que Lily gostasse dele, mas se apaixonar era uma coisa diferente. Como ele poderia fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele? Melhor ainda, por que em nome de Mérlin, ele aceito essa aposta?

Fazer com que alguém se apaixone em dez dias era impossível, não? O amor leva tempo. O amor é conhecer alguém e realmente se importar com ela. O amor não pode ser comprimido em dez dias.

E então, Lily mostra alguém interesse nele, mesmo ele achando que ela o detestava. Quem sabe ele conseguiria quem sabe ele pudesse fazer com que Lily o amasse no tempo de dez dias. Afinal de contas, ela deveria sentir algo por ele; Se não ela não teria o convidado para sair, para começo de conversa. Certo?

"Isso mesmo, nossa aposta está oficialmente aberta há onze horas," Sirius disse com um sorriso.

"Aham," James disse, dando a impressão que iria vencer a aposta, sem o menor problema.

"Não tem a menor chance de ela estar apaixonada por você em dez dias, amigo," Sirius falou ao seu melhor amigo.

"Ela vai estar."

"O que te faz pensar assim? A não ser por ontem, você não teve uma conversa decente com ela desde, hmm, nunca. "E pelo o que você disse, as duas conversas de ontem foram extremamente pequenas," ele lembrou

"Mas foi ela que começou as conversas, não eu."

"E daí?"

"Daí que obviamente isso significa que ela está tentando ficar comigo e que ela gosta de mim. Agora tudo o que eu preciso fazer é passar mais tempo com ela e a mostrar o charme dos Potter. E ela estará perdidamente apaixonada," James disse, soando tão presunçoso quanto estava se sentindo.

"Você não está se esquecendo de algo?" Remus perguntou com um olhar questionador.

"De quê?"

"Ela já resistiu ao chame dos Potters antes, há dois anos ela vem resistindo," Remus respondeu.

---

"É um problema se eu estou namorando um cara há onze horas e já quero acabar com o relacionamento?"

Lily perguntou a Kelsey e Sam enquanto as três sentavam no Salão Principal pra comer o café da manhã.

"Lils, você já não queria estar fora do relacionamento antes de começar?" Sam brincou.

"É isso aí," Lily disse, mostrando um sorriso junto com sua resposta.

"Então, qual é a idéia pro Perdendo James Dia 1?" Kelsey perguntou.

Lily e Sam olharam para ela antes de perguntarem, juntas: "O quê?"

"A idéia para o Perdendo James Dia 1," ela respondeu. Então olhou por cima da mesa e explicou para as duas, "Se você quer perder James Potter em menos de dez dias, você precisa de um plano. Então, o que vai fazer para enlouquecê-lo hoje?" Kelsey indagou.

"Ah, sendo só aquela namorada irritante, sabe, pegajosa e atrevida," Lily disse.

"Só isso? É só essa a sua idéia?" Kelsey perguntou.

"É."

"Lils, por favor né, qualquer garota pode ser assim. Você precisa de algo melhor; você precisa de algo que o faça realmente se afastar de você," Kelsey argumentou.

"Como o que?"

"Não sei, mas essas coisas não funcionam. Funcionaria, mas demoraria semanas pra se livrar de um garoto e não menos de dez dias."

"Bom, eu não sei bem o que fazer, quero dizer, temos aula o dia todo, não é como se eu fosse vê-lo toda hora," Lily informou para a amiga.

"Tá, você tem razão, mas por favor, nós temos que pensar em alguma coisa," Kelsey começou.

"Meninas, silêncio, os Marotos vem aí," Sam avisou urgentemente. Com suas palavras, as três pararam de falar juntas. Não podiam deixar que nenhum dos Marotos escutasse o plano. Iria estragar tudo.

Lily olhou para os Marotos e encarou James por um momento. Apesar de sua atitude e infeliz personalidade,

Lily não podia evitar, mas admitir que ele fosse verdadeiramente atraente, o único lado positivo de sair com ele. Sua capa prendia folgada ao longo de seu corpo. Como não estava muito apertada, ela podia ver sua camisa e a gravata por debaixo desta. Ela notou que diferentemente de ontem, ele hoje estava muito arrumado. Nada estava fora do lugar, a não ser o cabelo, mas não tinha jeito de ele conseguir domar aquela coisa.

Para surpresa dela, ele a olhava diretamente e se encararam por alguns segundos. Brigando com o seu desejo natural de ralhar com ele, ela fez uma coisa quase estranha. Sorriu para ele. Não era um sorriso exagerado, mas um sorriso simples, um sorriso simples que mostrava o seu interesse nele, ou pelo menos, o interesse de mentira. Ele sorriu de volta, fazendo com que as bochechas de Lily ficassem com um tom rosado.

Lily se virou e encarou as amigas outra vez. Ela podia fazer isso. Sim, ela podia fazer isso. Ela podia facilmente sair com James Potter por uma semana. Pensando melhor, aquela aproximação entre os dois não era ruim, na verdade era surpreendentemente fácil. Ela podia ser legal com James Potter; podia fingir que o namorava facilmente.

Ela sentiu seu estômago se revirar um pouco e seu sorriso se transformar em um serrar de sobrancelhas. O que ela estava pensando? Não podia fazer isso. O que aconteceu a pouco acontecia por todo o Salão Principal. O que acontecera a pouco não necessitava de palavras. O que aconteceu a pouco era obviamente fácil. Mas ela poderia realmente conversar com James sem explodir ou grita com ele? Ela poderia continuar com aquilo?

---

"Agora classe, nós vamos fazer uma coisa nada comum," Professor Slughorn anunciou. "Invés de trabalhar na sala, eu tenho uma tarefa que quero que vocês façam ao ar livre."

Todos os alunos na sala se olharam, inseguros se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim. O lado positivo era que eles não precisariam ficar na sala em um dia lindo de Setembro, mas pelo outro lado, o que ele estaria planejando para fazerem?

"Hoje nós vamos usar todo o conhecimento de vocês for a da sala de aula e quero que vocês preparem um trabalho por conta própria. O preparo do experimento, no entanto, vai ser feito aqui na sala amanhã," Slughorn começou, "Eu quero todos procurando a poção para curar queimaduras. Agora, existem milhares delas por aí, então é com você decidir qual é a melhor. Tem que ser poderosa, porém não pode passar o tempo de nossa aula. Em outras palavras, se você não tiver terminado de prepara a sua poção ao final da aula amanhã, você não terá uma boa nota nessa tarefa. E você só deverá começar a sua poção amanhã ás oito horas da manhã."

Toda a sala olhava sem acreditar para o professor. Ele estava falando sério? Eles deveriam mesmo passar horas na biblioteca pesquisando para o trabalho?

"E tem mais. Só para vocês saberem, depois do experimento de amanhã, o próximo dever de casa será escrever uma redação de duas páginas sobre este mesmo assunto, então tomem nota enquanto pesquisam," Slughorn informou aos alunos.

Dito isso, toda a sala deixou escapar um suspiro. O Sétimo ano em Poções não seria divertido. Esse ano eles já tinham quatro trabalhos diferentes para fazer e sem mencionar as poções ridiculamente difíceis a serem preparadas.

"Animem-se," Slughorn disse, um sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto. "Eu tenho uma notícia boa; nessa tarefa vocês podem trabalhar em dupla."

Lily e Kelsey que estavam dividindo uma mesa, lançaram olhares uma para a outra. Talvez não seria assim tão ruim.

"Duplas da minha escolha, claro," Slughorn adicionou.

Outro suspiro geral foi ouvido pela sala que era dividida entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina. Slughorn apenas riu em resposta a seus alunos antes de ler a lista de nomes, todos escolhidos aleatoriamente pelo toque de sua varinha.

Enquanto ele lia os nomes, Lily olhou ansiosa pela sala. Kelsey e Sam já tinham sido escolhidas. Tracey, quem Lily tinha conhecido bem nos últimos anos estava com Snape, e Lily mandou-lhe um olhar simpático pela sala.

"Senhorita Evans e Senhor Potter," Slughorn leu em voz alta.

Lily sentiu seu corpo todo endurecer. Ela ouviu direito? Ela iria trabalhar com James Potter nessa tarefa? Ela deveria gastar um considerável tempo com ele?

Ela olhou para James. Ele estava sentado com Sirius hoje e cochichou alguma coisa com ele. Ele estava de costas para Lily, que era grata por isso. Talvez isso significaria que ela tivesse ouvido errado.

Para sua sorte, James de repente se posicionou direito na cadeira e pegou o olhar dela sobre ele. Mandou um sorriso. Então ele se abaixou e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever. Um instante depois, ele bateu com a varinha no papel e este desapareceu. Lily olhou para sua mesa e viu que o papel reaparecera a sua frente. Hesitante, ela abriu e leu o que ele tinha escrito:

_Lily,_

_O que você acha de escaparmos dessa tarefa por algumas horas e voltarmos para o Salão Comunal? E antes que você reclame sobre não fazer o dever, todos estarão na biblioteca agora, o que significa que todos vão brigar pelos livros de poções. Então, nós iríamos desperdiçar tempo esperando que alguém acabe a tarefa e devolva o livro. _

_-James _

Lily piscou e reconheceu que ele tinha um pouco de razão. Ir para a biblioteca agora seria como pular de um prédio de vinte andares e cair graciosamente na calçada: impossível.

Ela pegou um pedaço de seu pergaminho e escreveu:

_James, _

_Parece ótimo. Te encontro no Salão Comunal. _

_-Lily _

Enquanto mandava o bilhete de volta, deixou escapar um suspiro. Como pretendia fazer isso? Como iria ficar ao lado de James Potter por um longo período de tempo? Como iria o afastar? Como iria encenar pra ele?

Ela não possuía a mínima idéia para responder suas próprias perguntas, uma coisa que ela odiava. Ela gostava de saber tudo o que iria acontecer, todo o tempo. Ela odiava surpresas, odiava não controlar seus próximos passos, e odiava o fato de que agora ela não podia controlar as coisas por não saber s respostas.

Tirando lily de seus pensamentos, ouviu Slughorn dizer, "Muito bem alunos isso é tudo... Comecem o trabalho, vocês estão dispensados."

Com essas palavras, todos sairam da sala. As amigas de Lily foram para seus respectivos pares, tentando achar alguma coisa boa sobre o projeto. Lily olhou para os lados e percebeu que Kelsey e Sam já tinham ido, provavelmente para a biblioteca para fazer o trabalho. Para sua surpresa, viu James atrás dela, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Dia Lily," ele disse.

"Bom dia," ela respondeu, e depois perguntou, "Então, você quer ir pro Salão Comunal?"

"Na verdade, eu estava mesmo pensando sobre isso. O Salão Principal ainda está servindo o café e se você

tiver com fome a gente pode dar uma passada lá."

"Claro," ela respondeu. Não estava com fome, nem um pouquinho. Contudo, no Salão Principal com certeza ainda teria alguns alunos que perderam a primeira aula por acordarem atrasados. O Salão Comunal, no entando, possuia mais chance de estar deserto.

---

Lily olhou para ele com descrença, imaginando como uma pessoa poderia devorar aquele tanto de comida em tão pouco tempo. Em menos de dez minutos, James comeu três panquecas grandes e estava na metade da quarta. Ela opitou pelo segundo copo de café daquela manhã por que sabia que precisaria. Só cafeína curaria a previsível dor de cabeça de estar com James.

"Não está com fome?" ele perguntou, virando a cabeça para cima e notando o olhar desagradável que ela dava para ele.

"Não, eu já comi," ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

"Então Lily, quais são as novidades?" ele perguntou enquanto se servia de um copo de suco de laranja.

"Nada em especial," ela respondeu. Era um daqueles momentos estranhos, não sabendo que respostas dar.

"Você?"

"A mesma coisa," respondeu ele, completando a conversa estranha.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, cada um bebendo seu suco ou seu café. Depois de alguns minutos, James finalmente olhou para ela e perguntou: "Por que você disse sim?"

"Disse sim pra que?"

"Disse sim pra sair comigo," ele respondeu.

"Eu é que te convidei, lembra," ela começou.

"Bem, tá, mas o que te fez mudar de idéia? Quero dizer, um dia você me odeia, no outro me chama pra sair," ele disse, resumindo brevemente os fatos.

Ela sentiu uma dor no estomago quando respondeu: "Não sei."

Ele a estudou por um momento antes de dizer, "Você ta mentindo."

"Como é que é?" ela perguntou, dando a ele um olhar de dúvida.

"Eu disse que você está mentindo."

"Não, não estou."

"Sim, você está," ele começou antes de tomar mais um gole do suco de laranja.

"Não, não estou," ela repetiu, sentindo as bochechas queimarem enquanto falava.

"Sim, você está," ele disse mais uma vez. Então tomou o ultimo gole de suco antes de sorrir para ela e ficar

de pé para ir embora.

Ela se levantou também, e opondo-se mais uma vez disse, "Eu não estou mentindo."

Ele suspirou e virou o rosto para ela dizendo, "Você olhou para baixo enquanto falava."

"E daí?" ela perguntou, impaciente, andando perto dele enquanto iam para o Salão Comunal.

"Quando as pessoas mentem elas olham para baixo."

"Isso é idiota," ela pontuou.

"É sério. Isso é uma das coisas que te ensinam na escola de aurores. Como mentir sem parecer tão óbvio." James informou a ela.

"Como você sabe disso?" ela perguntou.

"Meu pai me contou."

"Ele é um auror?" ela indagou.

"Aham," James respondeu.

"Você quer ser um também?"

"Não sei," ele disse. "É muito perigoso, especialmente nos tempos de hoje."

"Desde quando você deixa de fazer uma coisa por ser perigosa?" ela perguntou brincando.

Eles chegaram no retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele murmurou a senha e depois disse, "Há uma diferença entre arriscar a minha vida e fazer uma brincadeirinha idiota."

Ela olhou para ele por um momento antes dos dois se virarem e entrarem no Salão Comunal. Inútil dizer, Lily estava chocada por suas palavras. Essa não era a resposta que ela esperava dele. Esperava alguma coisa estúpida como, "Perigo é o meu nome do meio." Isso é uma coisa bem idiota, típico de garotos. O que

James disse, no entanto, parecia honesto e sincero.

James se ajustou em uma quente e fofa cadeira perto da lareira. Sorriu para Lily enquanto ela sentava-se ao seu lado. Ele então decidiu que poderia se acostumar com a visão dela por perto. Era boom, muito bom.

"Então, seu pai é auror, o que a sua mãe faz?" perguntou ela, tentando começar uma conversa.

"Ela trabalha em uma boutique no Beco Diagonal," ele respondeu e depois completou, "Não é muita coisa, é só para mantê-la ocupada. Ela me disse que quando eu era pequeno e morava em casa, eu a ocupava o dia todo, mas agora que estou aqui ela fica entediada e não suporta ficar sozinha."

"Faz sentido," Lily replicou e então deu um pequeno sorriso. Não era para James, era mais para ocupar o tempo. Um sorriso que vem quando a conversa começa a acabar.

"E quanto aos seus velhos?" James perguntou.

"Meu pai é um policial trouxa e a minha mãe é uma professora pré-escolar," Lily respondeu.

"O que são isso?" James indagou.

"O trabalho deles."

"Bem, isso eu entendi. Mas Lils, um policial e uma professora pré-escolar não significam nada para mim. Eu não entendo muito os termos trouxas," ele respondeu, sincero.

"Bom, para os trouxas, a escola começa aos quatro anos, a pré-escola. É mais para desenvolver habilidades sociais do que outra coisa. Lá você tira cochilos e mexe com canetinhas," Lily respondeu.

"E um policial?"

"É como um auror. Se alguém é morto ou se algo é roubado, os policiais vão investigar e pegar os caras malvados."

"E como eles fazem isso?" James perguntou.

Lily olhou para ele como se ele fosse de outro planeta, "O que você quer dizer?"

"Como eles pegam os caras malvados, como você grandiosamente os chamou," ele replicou. Vendo a expressão no rosto dele, ele adicionou, "Você sabe, sem magia."

"Oh, an, não sei direito," ela disse, "eles apenas pegam... Mamãe não gosta de ouvir sobre o trabalho de papai, então eu não sei sobre os detalhes."

"Por que ela não gosta de ouvir sobre o trabalho dele?"

"Ele foi baleado na perna quando eu tinha seis anos. Não me lembro, mas mamãe disse que os médicos não estavam seguros se ele riria sobreviver, foi bem ruim. A partir daí minha mãe não gosta muito da profissão do meu pai, ela até pediu para ele se demitir, mas ele é muito teimoso para fazer isso," Lily disse a ele. Ela acabou contando a James sobre todo o relacionamento dos pais, contando a ele segredos que nem suas melhores amiga sabiam.

"Eu sei que eles não são felizes juntos, posso ver isso toda vez que volto para casa. Eles discutem e brigam por tudo. Minha mãe diz que meu pai é um porcalhão preguiçoso e então ele reclama que só o que ela faz é resmungar sobre coisas idiotas," ela disse. "Eu temo pelos dois... Eu sei que eles não se amam mais, porém eles não vão se separar por minha causa e pela minha irmã. Sem falar que seria um escândalo. E se tem uma coisa em que eles concordam é que não querem as pessoas fofocando sobre eles."

James ouviu tudo o que ela dizia enquanto desabafava. Ele não desviou do olhar dela nem deixou sua mente viajar enquanto ela falava nem por uma vez. Isso era uma das razões por que Lily achava tão fácil confiar nele, uma qualidade que depois ela aprenderia a adorar nele.

Lily recuperou o fôlego por um momento e entendeu exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ela estava contando a James Potter os problemas de sua família. Se bateu mentalmente. Por que estava fazendo isso? Por que ela achou necessidade em contar a James coisas que nem Sam e Kelsey sabiam?

Ela olhou para ele pelo canto do olho e ficou com um tom forte de vermelho no rosto, voltando sua atenção para as mãos que repousavam em seu colo. "Desculpe. Estou falando sem parar sobre coisas que eu sei que você não quer ouvir."

"Não, tudo bem," ele respondeu e depois brincando acrescentou, "É bom saber que não sou só eu que tenho uma família incomum."

Ela sorriu, mas o vermelho em seu rosto não sumiu.

"Minha mãe, bom, ela é uma figura," ele disse com um sorriso.

"Como assim?"

"Ah, eu disse pra você que a minha mãe só começou a trabalhar na loja no Beco Diagonal quando eu fui para a escola. Bom, além disso, que é totalmente verdade, tem mais. Sabe, minha mãe é provavelmente a mulher mais neurótica que eu já conheci," ele disse mostrando a ele seu sorriso maravilhoso.

"Até os nove anos, ela não me deixava jogar quadribol."

"Pode ser perigoso."

"No quintal com o meu pai," ele adicionou.

"Assim não é tão ruim."

"Ela não me deixava ir a nenhum lugar se ela não estivesse presente. Não confiava em nenhum adulto para ficar comigo além dela. Nós temos um riacho que passa através o nosso jardim e ela não me deixava chegar perto dele."

"Você poderia se afogar."

"O riacho tinha sessenta centímetros."

"Ai, isso é maldade," Lily disse.

"Nem me diga," ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu ainda acho que barro você quando o assunto é famílias estranhas," ela gentilmente disse a ele.

"Ela colocou um alarme de segurança trouxa pela casa."

"Eu nem comecei a te contar sobre a Petúnia."

"Quem é Petúnia?"

"Minha irmã."

"Mais velha ou mais nova?"

"Dois anos mais velha."

"Tá, fala. Mas eu tenho certeza de que minha mãe é a pessoa mais estranha desse mundo," ele começou.

"Primeiro, Petúnia odeia tudo o que tenha a ver com magia, incluindo eu. Quando eu fui para casa no Natal no primeiro ano, eu a mostrei um sapo de chocolate e ela começou a gritar sem parar, correu até o banheiro e se trancou lá por três horas e não saiu até que a minha mãe prometeu a ela que eu estava no meu quarto e as coisas de magia estavam comigo. Depois disso, ela não chegou perto de mim por quatro dias... No terceiro ano eu contei que tinha aprendido um feitiço muito legal que transformava o cabelo de alguém em rosa por um dia e ela ficou tão paranóica que passou quatro dias na casa de uma amiga," Lily disse a ele.

"Ok, isso é um pouco triste," James confessou.

"Ah, e fica melhor," ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Ela não somente morre de medo de magia, como também é muito estranha no geral. Ela sempre espia os vizinhos, até comprou um telescópio pequenininho para ver o que eles fazem. Claro que ela não admite; sempre diz que nunca espiaria ninguém nem em um milhão de anos. Pessoalmente, eu acho que ela está só checando se eles não são bruxos disfarçados."

"Isso é estranho; você ganhou essa. Mas, sinceramente, a minha mãe. Eu até já tenho medo pela minha futura esposa. Ter a minha mãe como sogra, me assusta só de pensar," ele disse a ela.

Daí para frente eles continuaram a contar histórias sobre suas famílias e suas vidas fora de Hogwarts. No final, Lily concordou que a família de James era muito mais estranha que a dela, mas só por que James contou que uma vez a mãe dele o levou para a Emergência só por que ela pensou que ele tinha comido um inseto.

Para a surpresa dos dois, eles acharam muito fácil conversarem. Lily sentiu que poderia ter contado a James sobre qualquer coisa, como se ele fosse seu melhor amigo antes de ser seu namorado por menos de um dia. Para James, a conversa deles era tudo e mais do que ele tinha imaginado por dois anos na sua cabeça. Ela superou todas as expectativas; ela era muito mais do que ele tinha imaginado que ela fosse.

Foi quando James olhou casualmente para seu relógio que percebeu que horas eram, "Que merda, Lils, são quase 10:50."

"O quê?" ela engasgou, ficando em pé e pulando sobre ele, pegando seu pulso para dar uma olhada melhor nas horas.

"McGonagall vai nos matar," ele anunciou.

"Merda," Lily disse alto. Para a sorte deles, a aula de Poções era dupla, o que significava que ia até às 10:00, e Transfiguração começava às 10:05. Se Poções não fosse uma aula dupla, eles teriam perdido duas aulas e não uma.

"Então, todo mundo deve estar saindo daqui a quinze minutos," ele disse baixinho.

"É, e depois nós temos Feitiço," ela completou.

"Tá, então você quer indo antes? Isso vai causar uma boa impressão no Flitwick, para mascarar a impressão da McGonagall."

Ela sorriu pra ele e imaginou como a mente dele funcionava.

---

"Então, por que você não apareceu na aula de Transfiguração hoje de manhã?" Kelsey perguntou enquanto as três meninas se sentavam à mesa do Salão Principal para o jantar.

"É, fala pra nós sobre essa nova Lily," Sam acrescentou.

Lily ficou um pouco vermelha antes de responder, "Eu estava com o James."

As duas amigas a olharam com surpresa, e Sam comentou, "James? Desde quando é James? Quero dizer, desde praticamente o primeiro dia do primeiro ano de escola ele é "Potter" ou no máximo "James Potter", mas nunca um James de verdade tinha saído de seus lábios."

"Ele até que não é tão ruim assim," Lily disse. Não ficou muito claro, porém, se com esse comentário ela quisesse defender James ou piorar a sua situação.

"Não tão ruim assim?" Kelsey perguntou, com choque dentro de seus olhos.

"Ele é legal," Lily disse, e depois acrescentou, "Ele tem uma coisa que faz dele uma ótima pessoa para se conversar, E, bom, ele pode até ser engraçado às vezes também."

"Lils, você ouviu o que disse?" Keysey perguntou, um pouco escandalizada com a amiga.

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas depois que você passa mais tempo com ele, não é tão ruim assim," Lily protestou.

"Não tão ruim? Ele é o garoto que colocou cola no seu cabelo no quinto ano só para chamar sua atenção. Ele é o garoto cujo hobbie é ficar com as meninas e depois chutá-las no dia seguinte. James Potter é o tipo de garoto que você vem tentando se livrar a sua vida toda. Ele é egoísta, arrogante, vaidoso e basicamente pensa que todos deviam adorar o chão que ele pisa!" Sam exclamou.

"Eu sei, eu sei," Lily disse frustrada. "E só o que estou dizendo é que ele pode ser um doce."

"Lils, querida," Kelsey simpaticamente disse, "tudo isso é uma encenação e nós duas sabemos disso. Ele é o tipo de garotos que vai te amolecer só pra conseguir o que quer e no próximo dia vai te jogar como se fosse a notícia de ontem."

"Não," Lily começou.

"Você se lembra de Sarah Sweeny?" Sam perguntou. "Ele a deixou no mundo da lua; Eu lembro dela suspirando e dizendo o quanto ele era doce com ela e que ele era muito legal e etc. Depois de uma semana de namoro, ele se entediou e deu o fora nela... Você realmente que ficar perto de um cara desses?"

"Não, você está certa," Lily disse suspirando. Ela odiava que as amigas estivessem certas, odiava que as amigas lhe lembrassem exatamente por que ela o desprezava tanto por seis anos. Mais do que tudo, ela odiava a si mesma por esquecer daquilo quando estava perto de James. Ela odiava o fato de ele possuir a habilidade de fazê-la esquecer de todos os propósitos e todas as crenças que ela tinha contra ele, isso tudo em apenas algumas horas.

"Tá, agora que você está de volta com a parte sã de você, o que você vai fez pra se livrar dele de vez?" Kelsey perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu, eu hmmm, bom, eu estava…"

"Lily Marie Evans, por favor, nos diga que você fez alguma coisa," Sam reclamou.

"Ah, eu sei. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Eu passei quase três horas com ele e não fiz nada. Ah deus, eu não estava nem sendo pegajosa," Lily admitiu.

"Três horas?"

"É," ela respondeu, "Três horas só conversando e relaxando."

"Calma, então você não fez o projeto do Slughorn?" Sam perguntou.

"Não, nós vamos nos encontrar em meia hora na biblioteca," ela respondeu, seu rosto brilhando enquanto falava. "É isso! Então a manhã não valeu de nada em relação ao plano, mas essa noite, essa noite, eu vou fazer ele se arrepender do dia que mostrou interesse em mim."

---

James já estava na biblioteca quando Lily chegou. Ela viu quando ele olhou com seus olhos castanhos para o índice do livro, procurando por uma poção que serviria para seu trabalho. Na sua frente estava uma pilha de cinco livros, cada um contendo várias poções curadoras de queimaduras.

"Oi," ela disse brilhantemente enquanto se sentava perto dele.

"Oi," ele respondeu, sorrindo pra ela. Ele percebeu que quando ela se ajeitou na cadeira se aproximando da mesa, ela também se aproximou dele. Essa pequena ação, intencional ou não, fez com que seu coração pulasse uma batida. Sim, ele estivera com várias garotas em sua vida, mas nenhuma delas já tinha feito ele se sentir daquele jeito antes, especialmente com pequenas ações.

"Desculpa o atraso," ela disse.

"Ah, tudo bem… Eu encontrei alguns livros, você pode procurar aqui se achar que eles são úteis, escrever ou tirar cópia," ele respondeu.

Ela fez o que ele pediu e pegou um livro fino, porém com títulos grandes escrito, "Poções Modernas Para Problemas Comuns" que estava na frente de James. Julgando pelo título ela duvidou que o tipo de poção que eles queriam estaria lá, mas abriu o índice. Mesmo que queimaduras pudessem ser bastante freqüentes, esse tipo de livro falava sobre problemas comuns e soluções rápidas. Esse tipo de poção iria funcionar, mas não por um longo período de tempo, ou funcionariam, mas não tão bem quanto outra poção.

Ela tirou todos os materiais que precisavam para fazer a poção e o tempo necessário e rapidamente fechou o livro. O seu julgamento sobre como o livro seria estava totalmente certo. A poção que ela encontrou não era somente fraca e ruim, mas ela ficaria até com vergonha de sugerir tal coisa em uma sala de sétimo ano.

Lily deu uma olhadela pra James e percebeu que ele estava super concentrado em uma poção; ela se inclinou um pouco na direção dele e tentou ler as páginas. "Então, achou alguma coisa?"

"Aham, acho que sim," ele respondeu, virando para ela e sorrindo.

"Deixe-me ver," ela disse, puxando o livro para perto dela. Ela leu o material, parecia ser bom, então ela começou a ler os ingredientes precisados. Depois de ler como martelar uma erva-daninha, ela notou um pequeno detalhe que James deixou escapar. "Isso demora três semanas para chegar no estágio de colocar mais dois ingredientes finais."

"O quê?" ele perguntou.

Ela apontou a informação pra ele.

"Merda," ele murmurou.

Vendo que essa era uma chance de irritá-lo, ela colocou sua mão no ombro dele e chegou ainda mais perto para falar," Oh, James, fofinho, tudo bem. Todos nós cometemos erros."

Ele piscou com seus olhos apertados e perguntou, "Hum, o que você acabou de dizer?"

"Todos nós cometemos erros." Ela propos.

"Não, antes disso."

"Fofinho?"

"É, isso mesmo," ele disse, seus olhos aumentando.

"O que tem de errado com fofinho? Você não gosta?" Disse ela virando a cabeça para encará-lo de cima.

"Bom, tudo bem, mas você sabe que não estamos namorando por vinte quatro horas ainda," ele comentou.

"E...?"

"É só isso, você sabe, as pessoas geralmente esperam um pouco mais antes de se chamar de nomes sem ser o seu primeiro nome," ele respondeu.

"Você está me chamando de esquisita?" ela perguntou, tentando ao máximo soar chocada e realmente ofendida.

"O que? Não, não é isso; Eu nunca disse nada assim," ele defensivamente falou.

"Você não gosta do nome fofinho?"

"Não, tudo bem," ele disse, "Eu só acho que talvez seja uma idéia melhor se você só me chamasse de James.

Ela forçou um olhar de confusão, sua testa apertada formando rugas, como se ela não soubesse se chorava ou se ficava brava. "Não posso acreditar… É como se eu visse o George Kane aqui do meu lado de novo." Junto com o que ela disse, colocou as mãos junto aos lábios e fingiu que estava contendo as lágrimas.

"Quem é George Kane?" ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Ah, só um garoto, um ex-namorado meu, na verdade… Sabe, vocês deveriam se encontrar um dia, ele é exatamente como você." Ela disse, mudando o tom de voz para algo meloso.

"Ele é parecido comigo em qual sentido?" James perguntou, tentando não a magoar.

"Ah, ele não gostava de nomes também. Eu o chamei de docinho um dia e no outro ele me chutou," ela disse. Suas mãos agora estavam nos olhos tentando conter as lágrimas.

"Calma Lily, calma, não chora," ele implorou, "eu adoro esse nome que você me chama... Eu posso me acostumar a ser chamado de... fofinho."

"Sério?" ela perguntou, balançando a cabeça e dando um olhar de excitação.

"Claro."

"Ah, que ótimo fofinho," ela disse, sorrindo pra ele.

A verdade, de qualquer forma, era de que não existia nenhum George Kane. Nunca na vida dela Lily usou nomes de animais em qualquer cara que ela tinha namorado. Ela acha que isso era infantil e irritante. As pessoas ganhavam nomes por uma razão, então elas deveriam ser chamadas por eles.

"James, fofinho, eu posso te contar uma coisa, essa vai ser a melhor relação de todos os tempos," ela o informou, peqando as mãos dele enquanto falava.

"É," ele estava muito atordoado para responder.

"Hoje no jantar eu pensei em você," ela falou de repente.

"Pensamentos bons, eu espero," ele brincou.

"Oh, eles eram maravilhosos," ela respondeu, movendo suas mãos para a coxa dele e passando os dedos por ela. Quando ela chegou no alto de sua perna, parou e mandou a ele um olhar apertado. "Sabe, eu não me importo com o que as outras meninas estão falando. Tamanho não importa."

Ele quase entrou em colapso quando as palavras de Lily sairiam de seus lábios. Ele ouviu direito? "Com licença?"

Ela virou para ele e sorriu antes de falar, "eu acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando."

"Eu realmente espero que não."

"James, fofinho, eu sei que você está um pouco embaraçado por que eu sei sobre o seu pequenino pin-" Ele instantaneamente cobriu a boca dela, impedindo-a de continuar com a frase. Ele sentia o calor invadir suas bochechas e ainda chocado por ela ter começado esse assunto.

"James," ela disse removendo as mãos dele de seus lábios.

"Lily, eu não ligo para o que você ouviu, mas não é verdade," ele começou a reerguer sua dignidade.

"James, você não precisa mentir pra mim. Eu já te disse, tamanho não importa."

"Eu não ligo," ele disse, seu tom de voz mostrando toda raiva que ele sentia, mas o volume continuava como um sussurro. "Eu não ligo se você não se importa com esse tipo de coisa. Mas estou dizendo, o que você ouviu não é verdade."

"Ok, tudo bem, não precisa surtar," ele disse Rolando os olhos enquanto se posicionava em frente da mesa.

"Eu não tô surtando," ele resmungou.

"Parece que você está," ela pontuou.

"Não estou," ele disse de novo.

"Ótimo," ela respondeu, Rolando os olhos mais uma vez.

James ainda estava chocando com o jeito de Lily no final de seu encontro com ela na biblioteca. Ela não tinha só o chamado de "fofinho" e feito referencias a certas partes de seu corpo que ele não estava a vontade para discutir com ela, mas também continuou a ser pegajosa a noite toda. Até chegou a um ponto que ele não conseguia ler o que estava escrito no livro de poções por que ela estava totalmente debruçada sobre ele e seu cabelo estava atrapalhando. E esse era o primeiro dia que eles eram um casal de verdade! Não dava nem pra imaginar como seria daqui a pouco.

O que deixou-o chocado, contudo, era a diferença da Lily da manhã. Mais cedo, ela foi demais. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que ele poderia passar o dia todo, só conversando. Ela era interessante, divertida e admirável. Ela mostrou atenção em tudo o que ele falou, em todas as histórias que ele contou. Ela o fez sentir que poderia passar todas as horas de todos os dias com ela. Até o jeito que ela conversou com ela fez com que ele se sentisse bem. A risada dela fofa e rápida durando as partes engraçadas das histórias dele fez com que ele sorrisse. O jeito que ela agiu, empolgada, durante as partes emocionantes, fez com que o coração dele pulasse algumas batidas. Essa era a Lily Evans que ele sonhava a noite. Essa era a garota por quem ele passou loucamente apaixonado durando dois anos.

A Lily Evans com quem ele estivera, porém, era o completo oposto. Era como se ela tivesse feito um giro de 180 graus no que ela realmente é. Ela não era cheia de brilho e graça; ao contrário, ela mostrou a ele sua parte irritante, chata e evidentemente mal-educada. James sempre soube que ela era sincera, mas a conversa que eles tiveram na biblioteca passou a linha da sinceridade para a má-educação. Sem precisar dizer, esse era o lado de Lily Evans que ele poderia sinceramente viver sem. O que ele podia fazer era esperar que os próximos dias ficassem melhores...

I I I I I I I I I I I

Desculpem. Sério. Muitos dos meus antigos leitores nem lêem mais fics. Mas eu estou aqui de volta com Perdendo James. Eu sei, atrasei tipo assim, 8 MESES.

A humilde tradutora está aqui se desculpando. E se você leu até aqui nem precisa comentar.

Eu sei que eu não mereço mesmo.

Se quiser, fique a vontade. Mas não se sinta pressionado(a).

Snif, snif.

Beijinhos.


	6. Segundo dia: Beijos e Brigas

Essa fic é uma tradução da fic **How to Lose James**, escrita por Loves to dance.

**Disclaimer**: Que nenhum dos personagens me pertence ou pertence a Loves to dance (seria ele/ela um homem ou uma mulher? OMG, dúvida cruel. Quem souber, por favor me ajude a solucionar o mistério) você estão cansados de saber, né não? Então ta não vou repetir aqui. Ah! A fanfic é inspirada no filme Como Perder Um Homem Em Dez Dias. Super legal o filme, você já viu?

**Sexto Capítulo – Beijos e Brigas**

"Eu quase sinto pena do coitadinho," Lily contou a Sam e Kelsey enquanto as três meninas se arrumavam no banheiro retocando a maquiagem para um novo dia.

"Eu não sinto pena, pensa em tudo o que ele fez nos últimos seis anos," Sam a lembrou.

"Eu sei, mas quero dizer, fazer referência a certas partes dele, é muito cruel," Lily respondeu, dando as amigas um olhar de compaixão por James.

"Bem, isso é meio malvado, mas é parte do plano," Kelsey disse.

"Eu sei, mas ainda me sinto mal," ela respondeu.

"Como você pensou nisso, de qualquer forma?" Sam perguntou, rindo internamente enquanto tentava imaginar a cara de James quando Lily falou que o que ele tinha entre as pernas era pequeno.

"Sei lá, foi uma luz. Veja só, a gente tava sentado lá na biblioteca, não dava pra imaginar nada," ela contou para as amigas. Então com as bochechas vermelhas adicionou, "e seu pênis estava bem ali."

"Meu deus, sua pervertida" Kelsey provocou, sabendo que "pervertida" era tudo o que Lily não era.

"O que ele fez quando você disse isso?" Sam perguntou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Lily deu uma risada e respondeu, "Ele ficou todo na defensiva; foi tão engraçado. Suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas e parecia que ele tava suando um pouquinho também... Meu deus, foi tão vergonhoso."

"Aquele garoto vai desejar nunca ter colocado os olhos em você quando você terminar o plano, Lils," Kelsey disse a ela.

"Eu ainda não sei, talvez ele vá até o lago hoje à tarde, então eu vejo o que acontece," ela respondeu, dando uma risada forçada enquanto falava. Ela vai fazer mais do que desejar a James Potter nunca ter colocado os olhos nela. Ela vai fazê-lo desejar a morte.

---

Enquanto isso, James saiu do banheiro masculino do sétimo ano e amarrou uma toalha envolta da cintura. "Eu não a entendo," ele reclamou.

"Por quê?" Remus perguntou.

"Em um minuto, ela é maravilhosa. Ela é tudo o que eu procurei em uma garota. É esperta, genial, ótimo senso de humor, honesta, fácil de conversar e maravilhosamente bela. E nos minutos seguintes é como se ela fosse um monstro saído de uma caverna, totalmente louca," James respondeu com um olhar desconcertado.

"Então aquela coisa toda do amor não tá funcionando muito bem, está?" Sirius perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Cala a boca," James disse encarando o amigo.

"Então, já se passou um dia, faltam nove," Sirius disse olhando satisfeito para si mesmo. "Aceite Pontas, não tem chances de ela se apaixonar por você em nove dias."

"Pelo menos não sem ele explodir antes," Remus respondeu.

"Não, eu vou ganhar essa aposta," James informou com firmeza aos amigos.

"Vamos ver," Sirius respondeu com um grande sorriso ainda presente em seu rosto. "Vamos ver."

Enquanto os quatros Marotos se trocavam para ir para as aulas houve silêncio. Felizmente, eles estavam prontos relativamente cedo naquele dia, às 2:30. Mais tarde eles poderiam ir para onde quiserem. James esperou que pudesse passar mais tempo com Lily depois das aulas; um esforço para vê-la ser ela mesma, uma garota diferente da que estava com ele na biblioteca na noite passada.

Pensando sobre a sua aventura embaraçosa na biblioteca, James olhou para os amigos e perguntou, "Se tivesse um boato correndo na escola sobre mim, vocês me avisariam, certo?"

"Aham," os três avisaram em uníssono.

"Por quê?" Sirius perguntou.

"Só conferindo," ele respondeu com um sinal.

Naquela tarde, às 2:35, Lily se encontrou procurando por James nas salas de Hogwarts. Mesmo os dois estando nas mesmas aulas, James evaporou da sala assim quem o sinal tocou deixando Lily elogiando o professor por outra aula ótima. Porém agora, ela gostaria de ter saído assim que teve a chance também.

Ela queria desesperadamente ver James; era como uma obsessão. Ela queria vê-lo e fazer de sua vida miserável. Por todos aqueles anos que ele colocava um sapo asqueroso no capuz do casaco dela ou enfeitiçava o menino que pedia para sair com ela, ela estava pronta para se vingar. Não tinha melhor jeito que uma vingança saborosa. Ela podia tornar a vida dele miserável sem ele ao menos saber que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito.

Ela vagou até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória para ver os três melhores amigos de James, mas nenhum sinal do próprio. Então respirou fundo e chegou aos amigos dele que estavam sentados nos sofás vermelhos e fofos. Notou que Sirius e Remus estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo enquanto Peter assistia, obsessivos.

"Olá," ela disse claramente.

"Oi," os três responderam, nenhum se desviando do jogo.

"Vocês viram o James por aí?" Ela questionou.

"Lá em cima," eles disseram.

"Hmm, tá bom," ela começou. Ela ia perguntar se algum dos três podia descer e chamar James por ela, mas percebeu que se não conseguia chamar a atenção deles com um olá cheio de alegria, não tinha propósito perder tempo tentando fazer com que eles a ajudassem a achar James.

Ela se afastou dos meninos em direção as escadas do dormitório masculino, esperando ver James descendo. Para a sua tristeza, não tinha nenhum sinal de algum bruxo descendo as escadas. Ela hesitou por alguns momentos, observando se existia alguém por perto, então subiu as escadas. Ela olhou por todas as portas, esperando que o nome de James estivesse escrito em tinta dourada nas portas rústicas de madeira.

Finalmente, no meio da escadaria, ela encontrou com o nome dele. Junto com seu nome, o nome dos três outros Marotos estavam escritos. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco, pensando como os quatro amigos conseguiram um quarto juntos, depois ignorou os seus pensamentos.

Lily bateu na porta e ouviu um "está aberto" do lado de dentro. Ela segurou a fechadura e então abriu. Quando entrou no quarto, ficou surpresa por perceber que era muito parecido com o dormintório feminino. Existia uma cama para cada um dos Marotos, cada uma com uma cortina vermelha em volta. Estava um pouquinho bagunçado, livros e roupas espalhadas no chão.

"Lily," James disse, pulando assim que a viu.

"Oi", ela respondeu dando um sorriso.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou.

"Seus amigos me disseram que você estava aqui em cima, então eu subi," ela respondeu fracamente.

"Sente-se," ele ofereceu, limpando toda a sugeira de sua cama.

"Valeu," a moça respondeu estranhamente. Ela então avaliou o quarto novamente e notou que nas paredes estavam pendurados posters com aparência deliciosa e times de Quadribol. Ela também percebeu algumas revistas no chão, a maioria sobre Quadribol, mas também viu uma com uma mulher na capa usando nada mais do que um biquíni.

"Então," ele disse, bagunçando os cabelos com os dedos, "novidades?"

"Nada de mais," ela respondeu. James ficou em pé na frente dela por um momento, parecendo muito confuso, sem saber o que fazer. "Sabe, você pode se sentar."

"Ah, é mesmo," ele disse, sentando-se perto da cama.

"Verdade ou mentira: tudo é válido no amor e na guerra?" Lily perguntou, se virando para ele.

"Verdade," ele respondeu com um sorriso vaidoso no rosto.

"Legal."

"Foi uma boa pergunta," ele comentou. Podia apostar que hoje seria como aquele tempo que passaram juntos no Salão Comunal. Ele e Lily iam começar uma conversa maravilhosa e ela seria a garota de seus sonhos.

"Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?" ela questionou.

"Claro," ele respondeu.

"Sério?"

"Aham, por quê?"

"Sei lá, eu acho que nunca imaginei você como esse tipo de garoto," ela replicou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu geralmente penso no negócio de 'amor à primeira vista' pras pessoas que são absurdamente românticas. O tipo de pessoa que irá pôr todos seu amor a prova sendo vulnerável de vez em quando e acham que o amor conquista tudo," ela respondeu.

"E você não acha que eu sou assim?" ele perguntou.

"Honestamente, não."

"Bem, eu posso não ser exatamente desse jeito, mas eu ainda acredito em amor à primeira vista," James disse. "Meu pai um dia me disse que no momento em que ele viu a minha mãe ele sabia que era amor. Eles estavam em uma festa e ele a viu através do salão e ele disse que para ele, ela estava brilhando. Ele não podia evitar se não olhar pra ela, imaginando quem ela era e de onde ela vinha. Uma hora depois ele chegou nela e eles começaram a conversar. Eles combinaram bem e seis meses depois já estavam casados. Agora, vinte anos depois, eles ainda estão completamente apaixonados."

"Uau, isso é muito lindo."

"Não é mesmo?" ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"É por isso que você acredita em amor à primeira vista?" ela perguntou.

"Mais ou menos."

"Qual é a outra parte?"

"Isso eu sei e você tem que descobrir," ele respondeu, sorrindo amavelmente pra ela.

"Não teve graça."

"Teve graça pra mim," ele provocou antes de perguntar, "e você? Acredita nisso?"

"Não… Eu acho que você precisa conhecer a pessoa e essa é a única maneira de se apaixonar," ela respondeu.

"Você já se apaixonou?"

"Não."

"Eu também não," ele respondeu.

Ocorreu um momento de silêncio entre o jovem casal, mas era um silêncio confortável. Os dois estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, surpresos com as respostas de cada um. Lily não via James como o garoto que era para ser deixado louco. Na verdade, ela o via como um garoto que ela gostaria de conhecer mais, um garoto que a intrigava. James também estava intrigado com Lily. Ele queria saber o que ela estava pensando, queria a estudar mais, saber tudo sobre o amor de sua vida.

"Você se incomoda se eu usar o banheiro?" Lily perguntou, de repente percebendo que estava começando a ter bons pensamentos sobre James. Ela precisava sair de perto dele por um momento para voltar ao controle do plano. Precisava deixá-lo louco.

"Claro, é bem ali," ele respondeu apontando para o outro lado do aposento.

Ela saiu de cima da cama e entrou no banheiro, fechando bem a porta. Passou a mão nos dois lados da pia de porcelana e se olhou no espelho. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, algo pra o afastar dela. Ela então respirou fundo antes de passar água gelada em sua face.

"Pense, Lily, pense," ela sussurrou para ela mesma. Um momento depois com a cabeça estendida olhando para o espelho de novo, ela viu aparecer em seu rosto um sorriso enorme; sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Lily abriu a porta e ficou feliz em ver James ainda na cama. Ela passou por ele casualmente mandando um sorriso sedutor.

"A porta tem tranca?" ela perguntou, apontando para a entrada do quarto.

"An, tem," ele respondeu exitantemente.

"Ótimo," ela disse, andando e, direção a porta e a trancando.

Então ela começou a andar de volta para James, para a cama. Sentou-se nela perto dele e o virou para o outro lado. Depois o prendeu ferozmente na cama, beijando seus lábios.

Lily ficou surpresa em descobrir que ele beijava muito bem, muito bem mesmo. Ela podia sentir-se derretendo no beijo. Era algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes, realmente de tirar o fôlego. Parecia que todas as suas energias estavam sendo sugadas por aquele beijo, o tornando apaixonado.

Ela quase se entregou ao beijo, o que era o que o corpo dela mandava. Mas sabendo que estragaria o plano, ela odernou a si mesma para que não se envolvesse muito no que parecia ser o melhor beijo que ela jamais ganhara. Em vez disso, ela sentou com as pernas envolta dele e então moveu suas mãos através do peito dele.

Com esse rápido movimento, ela sentou-se ereta e olhou para ele. "Ah meu Deus, isso está indo muito rápido pra mim."

James olhou pra ela; sua respiração era pouca e profunda. Nunca foi beijado daquela maneira, nada se parecia com aquilo. Era como se ele tivesse morrido e ido pro céu; aquele beijo era mágico.

"Muito rápido?" ele perguntou.

"Muuuuito rápido," ela respondeu, ainda com as pernas envolta dele.

"Tá bom," ele disse simplesmente, ainda não completamente curado do choque que tinha sido o beijo.

"Mas, nossa, aquilo foi tão, foi tão..." ela não terminou a frase, por que um instante depois ela inclinou-se e voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez com mais força ainda. As mãos dela passavam entre o cabelo dele, que ela descobriu ser surpreendentemente macio para um cabelo de um garoto.

James colocou os braços em volta de Lily, a abraçando enquanto eles se beijavam. Ela sentiu a língua dele em seus lábios, entrando em sua boca. Naturalmente ela deixou, querendo nada mais do que ficar mais perto dele.

Cinco minutos depois ela sentou-se ereta de novo, se afastando do puro prazer. "Espera, eu não posso, eu realmente não posso."

"Tá bom," ele disse de novo, desta vez entendendo completamente que ela não queria mais beijo. Ele a respeitou, mesmo que seu corpo o dizia o contrário.

"Não use esse tom comigo," ela resmungou.

James ficou confuso. Que tom?

"James, estou avisando, eu não quero fazer isso," ela disse a ele.

Ela era completamente surda? Ele disse que tudo bem. Ele disse que era totalmente legal se ela não queria avançar mais até certo ponto da relação física.

"Foi muito mais do que eu deveria ter feito, em primeiro lugar," ela disse. Então começou a respirar profundamente enquanto se afastava dele, os olhos piscando também, e um singelo começo de lágrimas começou a cair de seus olhos. Em um segundo, suas mãos cobriram o rosto; ela estava chorando.

"Lily, calma, não chora," ele disse, colocando seus braços envolta dos ombros dela.

Mas ela o afastou, ainda com os olhos cobertos e olhou com raiva para ele antes de dizer, "Meu Deus, eu já disse que não!"

"O que? Eu não tava tentando nada," ele falou na defensiva, segurando as mãos na frente dela.

"Você estava sim, não minta para mim James Potter," ela respondeu magoada.

"O que?" ele perguntou, pensando de onde veio aquela ação dela.

"Sabe, me desculpe se eu não sou que nem _ela_," Lily falou para James.

"Quem?" James perguntou, um pouco confuso.

Ela desceu abruptamente da cama e andou até onde estavam as revistas e pegou a edição de _Playbruxo_ e jogou nele. "Ela! Desculpe se eu não sou uma maldita prostituta," ela gritou.

"O que? Eu não esperava que você fosse que nem ela," ele respondeu.

"Ah, você esperava sim, seu idiota nojento," ela gritou, seus olhos verdes brilhando de raiva.

"Não. E essa revista nem é minha, é do Sirius," ele respondeu jogando a revista no chão enquanto saia de cima da cama.

"Você olha essa revista junto com o Sirius?" ela perguntou com um olhar de horror.

"O que? Não," ele berrou.

"Meu deus, isso é maravilhoso, maravilhoso. Eu finalmente acho um garoto de quem eu gosto e ele é gay," ela disse, jogando os braços pro alto no ar.

"O que? Não, não, não! Eu não gosto de homens! Não sou gay," ele disse desesperado. O que estava acontecendo?

"Então por que você olha pra essa revista junto com outro homem?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não olho pra revista com outros homens," ele respondeu aumentando o tom de voz.

"Você acabou de admitir que olha pra revista," ela acusou.

"Não," ele mandou de volta, "e especialmente não com outros homens."

"Mas você olha," ela disse. "Eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você? Sou muito gorda ou alguma coisa assim?"

"O que?" James perguntou. Ele podia se sentir cada vez mais e mais agitado com cada palavra que Lily dizia. "Você não é gorda."

"Isso é o que todos dizem," ela berrou.

"Pelo amor de Deus Lily, se acalme."

"Me acalmar? Me acalmar? Você tá me chamando de louca?" ela perguntou.

"O que? Não," ele respondeu, então adicionou, "Mas você tá parecendo uma."

"Idiota," ela gritou antes de fechar a porta em seu calcanhar e correu de volta para o seu dormitório.

Ela deixou James parado lá, sem fala. Ele não entendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Em um segundo eles estavam tendo uma conversa super legal e no outro segundo ela tinha partido pra cima dele e começado a gritar dizendo que ele tinha a chamado de gorda. Não dava pra entender Lily Evans. Ela parecia tão perfeita para ele, mas mesmo assim estava o deixando louco.

Um instante depois, Sirius, Remus e Peter chegaram juntos correndo no quanto. "Que porra aconteceu aqui?" Peter perguntou.

"Lily Evans é completamente neurótica," James disse, balançando a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu?" Remus perguntou, repetindo a pergunta de Peter.

"Não faço idéia," James respondeu, balançando a cabeça em negação. "Nós estávamos tendo um momento maravilhoso e daí ela começou a gritar... Eu juro, eu estou lidando com uma mulher com dupla personalidade,"

"Pontas, ela correu pro dormitório dela com uma cara tão puta. O que você disse?" Remus perguntou.

"Nada, eu juro. Eu não disse nada."

"O que você disse?" Remus perguntou mais uma vez.

"Eu já disse. Num minuto nós estamos aqui, nos beijando um pouquinho e daí ele se leva e diz que tá tudo muito rápido. Eu disse que tudo bem, mostrando claramente que nós não precisávamos fazer mais aquilo. Então ela começou a gritar e a me acusar de olhar pra revista pornô do Sirius e a desejar que ela fosse que nem a mulher na capa além de chamá-la de gorda," James respondeu. "O que uma viagem por que eu não disse nada disso."

"Bem, ela parecia bem brava," Sirius comentou.

"Eu sei, eu só não a entendo," James disse aos amigos. "Quando ela chegou aqui nós ficamos conversando, foi muito legal. Foi confortável também, daquele tipo de conversa que eu sempre sonhei em ter com ela. Flertamos um pouco, trocamos sorrisos, demos risadas, aquela coisa toda. E depois aquele beijo, tudo que eu posso dizer é uau. Eu já beijei muitas mulheres antes mas com nenhuma foi daquele jeito. Eu, bem, sei lá como, mas foi diferente. Eu não sei descrever direito, foi emocionante como em Quadribol. Você sabe, que nem a Copa Mundial de '73, que os dois apanhadores foram em busca do pomo de ouro e todo o público prendeu o fôlego, não sabendo quem ia pegá-lo, então finalmente a Inglaterra pegou e ganhou?"

"Aham," os três amigos responderam.

"Foi como isso, mas melhor," James disse a eles com um olhar de glória em seu rosto.

"Parece ótimo," Peter comentou, sempre querendo impressionar James.

"Foi ótimo," ele respondeu sonhador, então sem rodeios adicionou, "mas ela mudou. Se transformou na Lily Evans maluca e psicótica da biblioteca."

"E o que você vai fazer agora?" Sirius quis saber.

"Não sei direito… Quero dizer, esse é apenas o segundo dia que a gente vem saindo e ela já está me deixando maluco... mas não de uma maneira boa," ele confessou.

"Então acaba tudo," Sirius sugeriu.

"Mas de novo, ela é mágica," ele disse, sua voz soando paradisíaca mais uma vez.

"Isso supera a loucura?" Sirius questionou.

"Almofadinhas, você só quer que ele acabe com a Lily por que assim você ganha à aposta," Peter disse com uma cara feia.

"Ei, é mesmo, a aposta," James disse. "O Peter tá certo, você quer que eu acabe com ela pra você ganhar. Bem, isso não vai acontecer, você não vai ganhar. No final de dez dias, ela vai estar apaixonada por mim e eu te prometo isso... E agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que ver Lily e esperar que ela me desculpe por ser um porco ou qualquer outra coisa que ela me chamou."

Quando James saiu do quarto, Sirius se virou para Peter e disse, "Você tinha mesmo que lembrá-lo, não é?"

"Relaxa Almofadinhas, eles não vão ficar juntos por dez dias," Remus o lembrou.

---

Lily estava fumegante enquanto descia as escadas e atravessava o Salão Comunal. Ela até respirou fundo e resmungou alguma coisa como "que idiota" quando passou pelos três marotos ainda jogando xadrez de bruxo.

Assim que ela subiu as escadas para seu dormitório e em segurança fechou a porta atrás dela com segurança e de repente toda a raiva que ela sentiu virou riso. Estava tão orgulhosa de si mesma. Qual o melhor jeito de se livrar de James do que destorcer as palavras dele no meio de uma discussão? Além disso, quando ele percebesse que ela não estava interessada na parte física da relação, ele acabaria com ela sem mais.

Mesmo assim, aquele beijo foi fora do comum. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ela pensou nele. Segurou forte seu peito até as mãos chegarem às costas. O jeito que a língua dele parecia explorar sua boca. Seu estômago ficava cheio de borboletas só de pensar

"Por que você tá tão feliz?" Sam perguntou, saindo do banheiro.

"Sam, ah nossa, eu não sabia que você tava aqui," ela disse.

"Pois é, eu estou. Agora responde," Sam exigiu.

"Eu tava com o James," Lily respondeu. "Acho que terminamos."

"Em dois dias!" Sam exclamou. "Estou impressionada. Agora me conta dos detalhes, o que aconteceu?"

"Bom, começou com a gente conversando…" Lily começou, contando tudo para Sam. Ela mencionou do beijo, mas não com o todo crédito que merecia. Ela contou como se fosse um beijo normal, não todo apaixonado.

"Uau, isso é inacreditável," Sam disse, rindo enquanto tentava imaginar James Potter gaguejando ao falar que não achava Lily gorda.

"Eu sei, eu estou bem feliz comigo mesma," Lily disse com um lindo sorriso.

"Você não está satisfeita, agora que acabou, que você terminou com o plano?" Sam perguntou.

"Não poderia estar mais feliz," ela respondeu com um sinal. Ou pelo menos ela esperava não estar mais feliz.

As duas meninas ouviram uma batida na porta, seguida por uma garota do segundo ano dizendo, "Lily, James Potter está lá embaixo gritando seu nome. Pela saúde mental de todo mundo da Grifinória, você pode descer e por favor falar com ele?"

"O que?" Lily gritou, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto.

"Ele tá lá embaixo, gritando por você e pedindo desculpas," a jovem disse.

Lily acenou, agradeceu a menina e olhou para Sam. "O que eu faço?"

"Bom, você tem que descer," Sam respondeu.

"Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo. Bem quando eu pensei que tinha me livrado dele, ele volta," Lily disse enquanto saia do quarto e descia as escadas.

Quando ela apareceu no final das escadas, ela viu James parado com os dois braços esticados segurando o corrimão. Ele parecia cansado, como se gritar o desgastasse.

"Vai parar de gritar?" ela murmurou.

"Lily, graças a Deus," ele disse quando a viu. "Me desculpe, eu fui um idiota. Você estava certa, eu errado. Eu nunca deveria ter te pressionado ou dito qualquer coisa."

Ela ouviu direito? Ele estava mesmo se desculpando por algo que nem tinha feito?

"Por favor Lily, por favor me desculpa?" ele perguntou, a esperança reluzia em seus olhos.

Merda. Ele estava se desculpando por algo que não tinha feito.

"Eu não sei James Potter," ela disse finalmente. "Você disse muitas coisas pra mim que me magoaram."

"Eu sei, e eu não faço idéia no que estava pensando… Eu nunca…. Lily por favor, eu preciso que você me perdoe," ele implorou.

Pelo amor de Deus, aquilo era horrível.

"Por favor Lily, por favor. Ache alguma coisa em seu coração para me perdoar."

Aquilo era patético, absolutamente patético.

"Por favor," ele pediu mais uma vez, olhando para os olhos dela que brilhavam.

"Ok, tudo bem. Eu te dou mais uma chance," ela disse a ele, descendo os degrais restantes.

Ele a abraçou rapidamente e disse, "Você é fantástica, sabia? Simplesmente fantástica."

Lily apenas sorriu. Isso seria mais difícil do que ela imaginava.

"Então… Lily, eu tava pensando se você não queria passear um pouco comigo. Quero dizer, ainda são quatro horas, nós poderiamos ir lá fora e fazer dever de casa juntos," ele sugeriu.

"Parece ótimo," ela respondeu. "Vamos pra perto do lago; é lindo lá."

Com isso, os dois partiram para pegar seus respectivos materiais escolares. James disse com felicidade aos seus amigos que tinha reconquistado Lily e ela disse com tristeza que James ainda era seu namorado.

Depois de algum tempo, Lily e James se encontravam sentados embaixo de uma grande árvore que estava a 7 metros da beira do lago. Era um dia lindo, nenhuma núvem no céu. E como um bônus estava estranhamente quente fora do castelo. Nem Lily ou James precisavam de casaco, suas vestes normais estavam ótimas para aquele dia.

Os dois estavam silenciosos na maior parte do tempo com exceção dos momentos que perguntavam algumas dúvidas sobre o trabalho. De vez em quanto, um dos dois colocava o livro de lado e olhava para o lago, vendo as pequenas e azuis ondas se formarem.

Algumas vezes eles paravam e olhavam para o outro enquanto este fazia seu dever, exatamente como Lily estava fazendo nesse exato momento. Ela assistia enquanto James rabiscava um pergaminho e se perguntou se era um de Feitiços, que ela tinha terminado na noite passada.

"Como está a redação?" ela questionou.

"Hum, boa, eu acho," James respondeu, avaliando a redação de longe por um momento.

"Precisa de ajuda?" ela ofereceu.

"Acho que não," ele respondeu, mas depois pensou melhor e disse, "Bom, na verdade, se você não tem mais nada para fazer, você se importa de ler? Sabe, só pra garantir que está boa."

"Claro," ela respondeu sorrindo pra ela, enquanto tirava a redação de suas mãos. Por um breve momento seus dedos se encostaram e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo dos dois, até a espinha. Foi uma ligação muito forte que sentiram quando suas peles se tocaram, uma que manda volts de alegria para os dois.

Quase que tão de repente como aconteceu, Lily tirou sua mão rapidamente com a redação e murmurou: "Desculpe."

"Tudo bem," ele respondeu, sem poder tirar os olhos dela.

"Vou ler então," ele disse suavemente, cortando o contado visual com James e olhando para o pergaminho.

Mesmo assim, James sentia-se incapacitado de parar de olhar para ela. O que ele sentiu quando a tocou fez com que seu coração pulasse. Nunca em sua vida inteira um simples toque de mão fez com que ele se sentisse daquele modo. Mas a Lily era diferente e ele sabia disso. Existia alguma coisa nela, algo que ele nunca entenderia, que fazia com que ele a quisesse. O beijo trocado pelos dois mais cedo e o momento que tinham acabado de compartilhar eram só uma evidencia física de tudo isso. Seu coração, no entanto, sempre soube. Desde a primeira vez que ele colocara os olhos nela, sabia que ela era especial, sabia que ela era maravilhosa.

Mesmo lendo o trabalho dele, ela parecia graciosa. Seu cabelo longo vermelho flutuava suavemente com o vento, voando livre atrás dela. Sua pele ainda era radiante, como seu o sol do verão não tivesse sumido ainda. Ela estava linda, especialmente contra o azul escuro do lago atrás dela.

"Está muito bom," ela disse, olhando para cima da redação de Feitiços.

"Sério?"

"Aham, estou impressionada," ela respondeu.

"Eu passei muito tempo nele," ele a informou. "Comecei ontem à noite e precisava terminar hoje."

"Bom, posso ver por que você tira tantas notas boas com o Flitwick," ela disse. "Você é um excelente escritor."

"Bom, obrigado," ele disse, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

"É sério," Lily respondeu. "Você tem muito talento. Quero dizer, eu sei que é só uma redação, mas as palavras que você escolheu... elas combinam muito juntas. Algum dia já considerou em virar escritor profissionalmente?"

"O que?" ele perguntou, impressionado com a sugestão.

"Escrever como profissão," ele repetiu.

"Você tá falando sério?", ele questionou.

"Muito sério," ela respondeu. "Isso aqui tá. E, tudo bem, não me odeie, mas no quinto ano quando Binns passou aquela redação de amostra, eu sabia que era sua."

"An?"

"Lembra, no quinto ano, aula da História da Magia. Era uma redação sobre o efeito produzido na classe média depois da Guerra de 1856, e estava ótima, provavelmente uma das melhores redações que eu jamais terei a oportunidade de ler... E bom, eu implorei pro Binns me contar quem tinha escrito a redação, querendo conversar com quem quer que fosse o escritor. Finalmente, ele cedeu a minha implicância e me disse que era você. Eu, obviamente como chata que sou, fiquei revoltada por que foi você poderia escrever alguma coisa daquele jeito e infantilmente não falei nada pra você," Lily confessou.

"Você se lembra disso?" ele perguntou.

"Eu falei pra você não me odiar," ela avisou, falando meio sério e meio de brincadeira.

"Eu não acredito que você se lembra disso," ele começou.

"Bom, foi brilhante e eu acho que você merece saber disso. Você é um escritor incrível e eu acho que você poderia se dar muito bem com esse seu talento," ela o informou.

"Bem, obrigado."

"De nada," ela respondeu com um sorriso. Enquanto estavam ali sentados, se olhando, Lily teve a enorme necessidade de beijá-lo, mas não como da última vez. Da última vez, a única razão pela qual ela o beijou era para começar uma briga; dessa vez, ela queria o beijar por ela mesma. Ela queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dele de novo, o envolver em um beijo apaixonado.

Ela se inclinou um pouquinho e podia sentir que James estava chegando mais perto também. Podia sentir a respiração acelerada dele perto. O estômago dela se encheu de borboletas. Podia sentir o cheiro marcante dele.

Isso até, "Mas se não é o Potter e aquela Sangue-ruim."

Ambos Lily e James se separam, olhando para ver Snape se aproximando. Ele ainda usava a roupa da escola sobre a camisa e a gravata. Seu cabelo estava mais seboso do que nunca.

"Do que você a chamou?" James perguntou, levantando-se de seu lugar na grama. Ele estava com um olhar selvagem, que mostrava o quanto ele era poderoso e forte.

"Você ouviu, Sangue-ruim," Snape repetiu. "Sabe, não pensei que fosse verdade, que você se rebaixaria tanto ao ponto de estar realmente namorando uma Sangue-ruim Potter, mas acho que me enganei."

"Retire o que disse, Ranhoso" James advertiu falando entre dentes.

"Faça-me," Snape ameaçou. Durante o ano passado, Snape tinha ficado muito mais corajoso com os Marotos. Parecia que ele queria brigar com eles, talvez para tentar e um dia finalmente ganhar uma batalha contra um Maroto.

Um instante depois, James sacou sua varinha de seu bolso e apontou para Snape. "Oh, eu vou Ranhoso, pode apostar que eu vou."

"James, pare com isso," Lily disse, se levantando. "Ele não vale seu tempo."

"Vai escutar a sua namoradinha _Sangue-ruim_?" Snape perguntou, enfatizando a palavra Sangue-ruim.

Com um movimento de seu pulso e um feitiço murmurado, James jogou Snape seis metros para cima o forçando a cair de costas no chão. "Isso irá ensiná-lo," ele disse com raiva.

"James, você não deveria ter feito isso, você vai entrar em uma encrenca por causa disso qualquer dia desses… e, além disso, você é Monitor, tem que servir de exemplo," comentou Lily.

"Estou servindo de exemplo, um que diz para você não deixar barato quando um Sonserino insulta sua namorada," James respondeu.

Lily rolou os olhos. Ele não tinha jeito.

Bem quando ela estava pensando em alguma coisa para dizer para fazer com que James parasse de brigar com Snape, ele ficou duro e caiu, reto como uma tábua. Snape tinha acordado e andando na direção dele com um olhar de nojo no rosto. "Nunca dê as costas, Potter," ele gritou.

Lily agarrou a varinha dela suspirando antes de dizer o feitiço reverso ao de Snape, permitindo que ele se levantasse. Isso, de qualquer forma, não foi o procedimento mais adequado, pois James estava furioso quando se levantou. Ele apontou a varinha para o peito de Snape e murmurou outro feitiço, mandando Snape seis metros pra cima antes de mergulhá-lo no lago gelado. E de novo, levantou Snape da água e o mergulhou dentro do lago.

O processo se repetiu mais uma vez antes que Lily gritasse: "Pare isso agora, James."

A obedecendo, James mexeu o pulso e Snape foi transportado para terra seca, tossindo água enquanto ele aterrisava na grama. "Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco," ele disse.

"James, isso não é diversão, você poderia tê-lo ferido realmente," Lily argumentou, ficando um pouco brava com James.

"Ele está bem, sempre está," ele respondeu.

"Estou falando sério, já chega. Você torturou esse pobre garoto durante quase seis anos, não acha que ele já sofeu traumas emocionais suicientes para uma vida inteira?" ela perguntou.

"Lily, por favor," ele disse. "Você ouviu do que ele te chamou? Ele mereceu."

"Eu ouvi sim e por mais horrível que seja, eu aprendi que preconceitos não são justos, mas existem. Estou lidando com isso e você também deveria," ela ralhou.

James, porém, não teve tempo para responder, por que naquele momento Snape tinha recuperado suas forças o suficiente para murmurar uma última azaração, lançando James por uns bons seis metros até aterrisar no chão.

James agarrou sua cabeça com as mãos enquanto se sentava, esfregando o ponto aonde dera de encontro com o chão. Ele podia sentir a dor de cabeça chegando, o que só aumentou mais sua raiva de Snape. Ele pulou rapidamente do chão no mesmo instante que Lily correra até ele, perguntando se ele estava bem.

"Aquele merda," ele murmurou, passando por Lily na direção de Snape. Quando chegou perto o suficiente para poder azará-lo, James moveu sua varinha e colocou Snape na árvore mais perto, o deixando pendurado lá, impossibilitado de descer.

"James, você está bem?" Lily perguntou enquanto corria na direção dele. "Meu deus, você está sangrando."

Ele sentiu sua testa e olhando para seus dedos, viu sangue. "Eu estou bem, é que isso doeu... Quer dizer, quando eu e Sirius o azaramos nós nunca o machucamos fisicamente, nunca fazemos nada que possa deixar um rastro de sangue na porra da mão dele."

"James, deixa eu te ajudar, parece muito dolorido," Lily disse.

"Não, não, tá tudo bem," ele respondeu.

"Não. James. Eu não estou brincando. Deixe-me lavar issso... vamos para o castelo, pro banheiro dos monitores, e daí eu faço um curativo."

"Tá," ele disse de mau-humor.

Quando chegaram perto do castelo, usando um feitiço para levar seus livros até seus quartos, esqueceram se completamente de Snape, o deixando preso na arvore até que alguém ficasse com pena e o ajudasse a descer.

Quinze minutos depois, eles estavam no banheiro masculino, que era mais perto do que o dos Monitores. Lily estava tentando ao máximo limpara o machucado de James, mas não foi fácil. Todas as vezes que ela tentava colocar água ou limpar, ele ficava com medo e uivava.

"James, sinceramente, se você não me deixar limpar, pode inflamar," ele contou pra ele.

"Bem, então deixe inflamar," ele disse.

"James, por favor, é só um pouco de água."

"Mas dói," ele reclamou.

"James."

"Lily."

"Agüenta," ela disse a ele. Ela pegou o pedaço de pano encharcado de água e tocou sua testa, o material branco se transformando em vermelho. "Pronto. Não foi tão ruim, né?"

"Não," ele admitiu.

Ela então segurou a cabeça dele com suas mãos e assoprou o machucado, fazendo com que ele pulasse para trás e perguntasse, "Por que diabos você fez isso?"

"James, só estou assoprando. Precisa secar antes de colocar o curativo em cima," ela o informou.

"Não, eu assumo a partir daqui. Eu deixei você limpar e doeu. Mas isso, nem pensei, dói muito," ele respondeu.

"Você é tão criança," ela reclamou.

"Não sou não."

Ela suspirou e então assoprou no rosto dele. "Ai," ele gritou. Lily só sorriu e continuou a assoprar o rosto dele. Mas ele a pegou desprevenida e agarrou seus pulsos, a fazendo rir ao invés de causar dor a ele."

"Me solta," ela disse equanto ria.

"Não, você vai começar a assoprar de novo," ele respondeu com um sorriso de formando.

"Não vou não."

"Promete?"

"Prometo," ele respondeu. Assim que ele a soltou, ela se inclinou para ele e assoprou mais uma vez.

"Você mentiu pra mim," ele disse.

"É, o que você vai fazer agora?" ela respondeu zombando dele com uma voz sedutora.

Ele sorriu pra ela antes de se lançar na direção dela, provocando cócegas. Ela riu e se espremeu tentando se separar dele. Ela não estava mais concentrada no corte dele; estava tentando se salvar dos dedos dele.

"Pára, pára, pára," ela pediu enquanto ria.

"Nem pensar," ele respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Ela segurou as mãos dele, tentando pegar seus dedos para evitar mais daquelas cócegas. Depois de um minuto ou dois de luta, ela finalmente venceu, o fazendo parar. Lily sorriu para ele e percebeu que estavam muito perto.

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e só Lily e James foram poupados. Ela conseguia sentir o aroma de sabonete que exalava de suas faces, ver onde ele tinha esquecido-se de se barbear nessa manhã e conseguia quase sentir sua respiração. Seu coração agora batia rápido e seu estômago se encheu rapidamente de borboletas. Ela podia sentir ele se aproximando, seus lábios quase se tocando.

"Meu deus, me desculpem."

Os dois se separaram abruptamente. Na porta do banheiro, um Lufa-lufa do sexto ano estava de pé, com uma toalha na mão.

"Eu, eu não pretendia, desculpem-me," ela começou.

"Tudo bem, nós estávamos indo embora," Lily disse ao menino.

Com isso, Lily e James se levantaram estranhamente, se amaldiçoando silenciosamente por não ter ido ao banheiro dos Monitores como tinham antes planejado. Os dois queriam desesperadamente aquele beijo, mas agora o momento tinha passado e eles sabiam que não iria voltar naquela noite.

Eles chegaram à Grifinória em minutos, disseram adeus e seguiram caminhos diferentes para seus dormitórios. Nenhum dos dois poderiam esquecer o momento que passaram juntos e nem gostariam.

James suspirou enquanto entrava em seu quarto e caiu na cama em seguida.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Sirius perguntou, se referindo ao corte na cabeça.

"Ranhoso." James respondeu.

"O que ele fez?"

"Insultou a Lily."

"Então vocês estão bem?" Remus respondeu.

"Mais do que bem, nós somos perfeitos um para o outro," ele respondeu sonhando.

"E ela se sente assim?" Remus questionou.

"Eu espero que sim," James respondeu.

---

"Por que você se sente tão feliz?" Kelsey perguntou quando Lily entrou no quarto.

"Por nenhuma razão," ela respondeu.

"Lily, você estava com o James?" Sam indagou.

"Estava."

"Lily, preste atenção," Kelsey lembrou. "Você não está se apaixonando por ele, está?"

"O que, eu? Nem pensar," Lily disse, caindo na realidade. Obviamente, ela passou horas ótimas com ele, mas ela não estava se apaixonando por James Potter. Ela o odiava, o desprezava. Ela não gostava de James Potter, nem um pouquinho.

"Ok, por que por um momento, pareceu que você estava," Kelsey respondeu.

"Não, nem um pouquinho," Lily respondeu, soando muito confiante. "Eu só estava pensando no que fazer com ele da próxima vez, só isso."

I I I I I I I I I I I

Se vocês gostaram não me deixem esperando (:

Comentam o quanto quiser.

Beijinhos.


End file.
